And I Call Him Mine
by Schuneko
Summary: I'm always bad at the summaries... It's my own try at a redemption fic and mash up between Arrow and Torchwood. I hope you read and enjoy! Warning: Gets a bit dark for a chapter or two...Rated M for the usual reasons
1. Prologue

**New story from me, hope you like it! ^_^**

**I usually much prefer Jack being a good, loving boy, but a different Jack is required. Don't worry despite it's rough beginnings, it will turn out all right. Just stick with me!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Adult themes**

**I only own my ideas**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

He never said good bye, he didn't bother. Did Jack even know? Did he care? Did it matter anymore? His family had died in a car accident, had Jack cared enough to give him time off for their funeral? Cared enough to be gentle that night? It still hurt to sit. Gwen and Tosh pitied him, smothered him with their love and care. Owen was still an ass, upset at being shot. What did he care, unless the coffee was even a second late? Well suck on this Harper!

Wait, maybe he had said goodbye… It was fleeting. Just a casual 'oh hey, gonna go jump in the rift now'. Jack had just waived him off. Seemed like the only time he rated in the Captain's world was when Jones deep throat-ed the older man's cock or was ass up over Jack's desk. He swallowed another pull of scotch, pouring a little to the ground with a giggle.

Jones glared at the bottle as he strapped the bomb to his chest. It was the good stuff. Jack's favorite and hell of expensive to boot. He took another swig. He wished he could see their faces when they realized. The research had been left in plain sight. They didn't care, no one cared, not even Tosh, not after Mary.

Time ticked away, a glaring, garish number on his chest. No turning back now, there was nothing left for him anyway. He was a bed warmer and most of the time he wasn't even that. What Jack wanted didn't usually require a bed. He swore he heard Jack calling and looked around. It was in his ear, he'd left the blue tooth in.

"Hey Yan, feeling frisky, where are you?"

"Sorry sir, had to step out for a bit."

"Oh, well no big, my hand it is then."

He rolled his eyes. It was now or never. "Is that all I am sir? Was Owen right? Do you…you feel anything for me?" Ianto slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"You have good scotch, sir"

Jack cursed in another language. "Little boy, do you have any idea how much that cost."

"You must be angry to insult my age, but the better question is, do I care?" Jones snarked and burped. "Nope, can't say I do." He laughed, taking another swig. "Aww, it's gone."

"You drank all of it!" Jack yelped.

"Not that stupid, sir. The ground was quite thirsty."

"You are just asking for a blackened hide aren't you boy?"

"Not really, just seemed like a good way to give you the metaphorical finger before I say ado to this bullocks world."

"Yan? What…what are you saying?"

"Oh, now you care. Sorry your coffee and sex on tap status has been revoked." Ianto snorted. "Anything to say, say it now. You have…blimey 3 minutes."

"I couldn't be what you deserve, you knew that."

"No Jack! You don't get to make this about you, God you are such a wanker. I should have seen it." Jones threw the bottle, then the earpiece. He walked proudly to his death. Fuck Torchwood, have fun with no rift.

The pain of the explosion was unimaginable. Then Ianto Jones knew nothing.

…**.**

**Short prologue, the next chapters will be longer. I'd love to know what you all think.**

**Loves my readers!**


	2. Old Town New

**Chapter: 1! **

**I hope you are liking it and happy to see more!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Character Death..**

Brilliant colors, a tapestry of wonder surrounded and infused him. It was peaceful. Ianto felt warm and cared for. He was, so tired, he just wanted to sleep in this cocoon. Jones never wanted to leave, but a voice was telling him they had found him a home. They had a new purpose for him and had made certain changes to his form to accommodate them.

Ianto hoped he didn't have extra appendages or anything weird. He wondered where they were leaving him. Would he have clothes? Money? Someone to meet him? Probably not, this was the rift, not being dropped in a black hole was a blessing. He wondered if he'd miss his old life. Maybe he'd see Jack again. Ianto knew he would always care for Jack, he'd always love the man and what they could have been.

**~AICHM~**

It felt like minutes, maybe it was hours swimming in that abyss. His skin shimmered and of course he was naked. He was disoriented and moving slow. Jones grabbed a random coat and covered himself as his stomach rolled. Turning to what he hoped was a corner, he puked.

"Aw jeeze man, watch it!"

"Sorry." Ianto mumbled, staggering off into an ally.

"Hey, hey man you ok?" Roy Harper yelled after him.

"Physically I'm fine." Ianto sighed, then his head rose in hope. "I um…I was robbed and I could use some clothes…shoes, I'm freezing, do you, you know a place." Ianto replied honestly and sheepish. He hoped his lie had the right effect. Jones prayers were answered when the young man sighed.

"I might have something you could borrow, what were you doing out here alone in the first place? Don't you know it's the Glades man?!"

"What's a Glade, that a gang?" Jones asked, genuinely confused.

Roy snorted and asked if the other man had been hit in the head as well. "Anyway, my place is this way." Harper jerked his thumb back. "Man are you lucky it was me you ran into, not a lot of nice folks round here." The younger of the two chuckled. After a few minutes walking, they made it to Roy's house. It was small, almost a slum or a true college bachelor pad, but the shower and clothes were warm as was the meager can of soup.

"Thank you for this. You don't know me at all." Ianto mused as he sipped at the bowl of chicken noodle. Simple, but hearty, it was perfect.

"Just don't go broadcasting it, I got a rep to keep." Roy chuckled with a smile. Ever since the Hood had saved his life, he'd been trying to do what he could to be a better person to those around him, albeit secretly. "Roy Harper and you are?"

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Normally Roy avoided the blues at all costs, but he decided it was worth the risk to drop Ianto off. They started the journey in relative silence. Jones promised to get the borrowed clothes back to Harper, even if he had to trade them for prison orange.

Roy laughed and said it wasn't that big of a deal for a shirt, miss-matched track pants, and an old grey hooddie. They were standing at the intake when Officer Lance asked what they needed. "Uh yeah this guy, says his name is Harkness. I ran into him naked and wandering, says he thinks he was maybe robbed, but can't remember, he's pretty out of it." Harper offered as the officer started to look Jones up and down.

"Ok, Can you give me a name, statement, and we can make this official." Quintin replied kindly, taking note of Ianto's distracted state.

Officer Lance asked only the most polite and the least invasive questions he could. This man had been robbed and probably beaten, he wasn't a criminal. He called himself Ianto Harkness… Strange name, but then so was Quinten. "I'm not sure what we can do past showing you to the clinic and a homeless shelter, if you didn't see the perp." Lance sighed sadly.

"It's alright, even that would help, say if I described a keepsake to you can you keep an eye out for me? Only, It was my Grandfather's, I don't care about the money, didn't have much on me at the time." Ianto inquired hopefully.

Quinten looked pleased he could help and Ianto was very polite how could he not. "Sure, what is it?"

"An antique silver, real silver, stop watch/pocket watch." Jones wasn't a fool it had probably been lost in the explosion, but it furthered his story and maybe the rift was kind enough to keep it for him.

"Well thanks for helping him, sorry we can't do more, but if you remember or think of anything, you too Harper. Give the precinct a call." Lance stated, handing them his card and starting to show them out.

They were leaving an interview room when a scruffy looking and wild eyed man came running at them. Ianto caught the blade low in his belly, then again in his chest. It took six officers and a Taser to take the man down. Jones was curled on the ground, choking in his own blood when they did.

"Oh my god you guys were supposed to help!" Roy shouted, watching stunned as his hoodie turned from grey to deep red.

Lance acted quick, even knowing it was useless. The younger man was whispering apologies as the officer tried to stem the worst of the bleeding. Whoever Jack was, he was loved so very much.

With one last shuddering breath, Ianto's world turned black once more.

...

**I'm afraid it goes from bad to worse for poor Yan, but there will be light at the end of the tunnel!**

**Love Y'alls**


	3. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 2 yay!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, talk of torture and abuse (Good things will happen soon...ish. I promise)**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Cold, he was really cold and naked, why was he naked again? "Roy?" Ianto tried to call out. His voice was muffled and there was odd music in the background. Upon beginning to feel around he was, crap! He was in a body bag, _so not naked then_, hospital gown. _Close enough_. After numerous attempts, he got the bag open. Jones sat up and looked around. He spotted a janitor and calmly asked if he could at least have his pants back and the janitor screamed.

Ianto had always had pale skin, but now it shimmered gold with rift energy, it wasn't a help to his cause. "Is that really necessary?" Jones sighed as the man brandished a switch blade from his pocket, Ianto moved and the other man tensed. Jones held up his hands, if only the guy had run in fear. It seemed he had a challenger on his hands. "Look, I just want my pants and to leave, or even just let me go as is, no big. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You…you were dead!"

"Yeees, are you sure?"

"They said knife wounds there's no knife wounds!"

Shit! This wasn't going well, this wasn't going to end well. He needed to get out of here fast.

"What are you?!" The janitor exclaimed and Ianto hopped to the floor. "I'll use this I will!"

"You don't need to do that, I'll go, just let me go." Ianto pleaded. He made a move and the switch blade was thrown with impressive force. Ianto was hit in the side of the neck and with an exasperated groan, he bled out for the second time.

**~AICHM~**

The blade was held to his throat when he woke. "See, I told you man." The janitor wore no badge, so Ianto called him Bob in his head.

The other person wore glasses and he looked at Jones with a critical eye. "Very interesting Rodney."

_So that was his name. _Ianto mused to himself.

"May I?" The one with glasses asked and Rodney nodded with a grin. Ianto made a gag muffled yelp of protest, but it was no use. Without a word and eerily calm the man took the knife from his friend and slit Ianto's skin with a sickly grin of his own.

When Jones came to he was tied up in the back of a nondescript van. It was so cliché it made him want to laugh. He wondered if this was how Jack felt because of his ability, strange, inhuman. Something to possess and sell. The new person was paying the janitor and he felt like a sideshow exhibit, a freak.

Something was injected into his neck. The world was fading out, but at least he wasn't dying.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

The man in glasses sat in front of him, wearing a pristine white lab coat. Ianto actually missed Owen's with the buttons, even if it was a pain to clean. Jones was literally chained to the wall and wearing light green hospital scrubs. He blinked, looked around, and shook the chains. "Where am I?" Ianto demanded in a hiss.

"I'm afraid I'll be the one asking questions Mr.?" The man's badge identified him as Dr. Todd Whittaker. Todd adjusted his glasses and actually looked bored.

"Like hell I'm giving you my name!" Ianto seethed, flexing in his bonds once more, they held fast.

"Suit yourself, Subject 8346." Dr. Whittaker shrugged, hoping to illicit the desired response by removing Ianto's identity.

Jones remained resolutely silent. They battered him with all manner of questions. Ranging from where he lived and were there others like him to did he have a girlfriend and when he last had sex. He answered none of them.

"Look 8346, this can be easy or hard for you, I recommend the easy way." Todd declared. He didn't wish to harm anyone, but this was for science. Didn't this subject understand that? "Your testing will begin soon, I just wish you would cooperate." Whittaker sighed and Jones snarled.

When the scientist left, it was the last human contact Ianto would have for a month. He would scream, cry, and rage. Food would come through a sliding panel in the wall. Jones ferreted away a small spoon and named it his friend. Using a technique Jack taught him he closed away his mind. Part of him would survive this. The rest nearly went insane from the segregation.

**~AICHM~**

At first Ianto craved the interaction of those that studied him. Even the ones that hurt him still meant contact. He'd long forgot the freedom of his own life. First they took him every day for painful tests that often ended in death. Those that cleaned up after him often ridiculed and abused him. He'd been raped, gang raped, raped to death even. Which really was a beating in all realty. One guard liked to take the term 'rough fuck' way too far. It never left a mark and the guards abused the fact.

The slop he ate was ambrosia to him. The scientists and guards could and would take it away on a whim. He had refused to eat it at first and they had let him starve twice along with no human contact before they tried to give it to him again. Now he ate with gusto, sometimes if he ate to slowly they would take it away to spite him. He'd become their pet, it made the tests easier and the guards reveled in it. Always finding new ways to treat him as no less than dirt. Worse yet, Subject 8346 had come to believe he deserved it.

After a time of no progress and no definitive answers. He was forgotten, oh they still fed him and every so often they would test new weapons on him, but for the most part he was left alone. Save for the guards who didn't want to give up their daily abuse of him. They had a willing outlet for their sick perversions, what could be better?

And that was how years came to pass.

…

**Our poor Yan, someone needs to come save him! *wink***

**It would mean so much to me if you reviewed! It would get the chapters faster. Well unless you don't care to know what happens... **


	4. Freak on Floor 10

**Chapter 3!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Same as last time...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

5 years later…

8346 was getting good at giving the guards what they simply called, 'favors'. It was how he got his daily slop. Or hosed down, allowed to use the rest room. The one named Omri was stepping closer. "Hurry it up freak, we have inspection, the head honcho is coming today."

Deep in his mind, he knew why Jack hated the name, but he didn't think about it. Everything Ianto was had been locked away. Lately the guard's pet freak had turned feral. Likely to attack unless shown dominance. Usually this was achieved through violence. He started to snarl, this man was always mean to him. The guard crossed his arms after unclipping his gun. Shrinking away the pet tried to make himself small, still hissing.

Omri just barked out a laugh and landed a solid kick to Ianto's ribs. The pet whimpered as the guard reached out. His hand curled in Jones's hair, pulling him into the right position. Ianto obediently opened his mouth. The grip tightened, making, Jones wince. He received a bullet to the head for his efforts.

**~AICHM~**

Dr. Whittaker, the lab's lead scientist was droning on and on. The board directors looked pleased so Merlyn smiled and nodded appropriately. He really didn't care about this side of running the company. He was a business man not a science nerd, but he had to show up once in a while for appearance sake. Malcolm took another sip of the passable coffee and flipped through the packet he was given. "What's Floor 10? That's new."

The Dr. swallowed nervously, how the hell had that section made it on the plans? He had to think fast, the CEO. Of Merlyn Global was staring at him. Then it came to him, Whittaker made some comment about bio chemical testing. Malcolm's eyes narrowed. A lie or at least not the whole truth, but the board members were pacified by the slip-shod explanation. Another question Malcolm actually cared about was asked and he was to easily distracted by it.

**~AICHM~**

Lunch time, meant water cooler talk and Malcolm decided to do a little recon. He grabbed a spare lab coat, hoping to disguise his suit and went to join the circle of lower level workers keeping his head down.

"So did you see him, he as gorgeous as they say?" A short blonde asked.

"Who? The freak? Maybe when it was brought in."

"No, you idiot our boss. That freak thing is just a story." The blonde replied and Malcolm was intrigued.

"Well I saw it! They were testing acid, how fast it worked, god it's screams…awful"

"Oh shut up Stan. Like they'd even." A brunette laughed nervously.

"I know what I saw!" Stan argued.

"If it helps you sleep at night." The brunette scoffed as she finished her coffee, "well back to work for me." Malcolm saw that she was pulling a floor 10 keycard from her pocket.

**~AICHM~**

"What do you mean he was loose? Do you have him back?" Whittaker shrieked, not knowing Malcolm was just around the corner. "Good, sedate him for god sakes. I'll be there shortly."

"Sedate whom?" Merlyn asked lightly, turning the corner.

"Oh Mr. Merlyn, didn't see you. Um just a test monkey running wild."

"Wouldn't happen to be on Floor 10 would it?" Malcolm smirked. "Just what am I paying you to do here anyway?"

"Re-research…" Whittaker stuttered.

"And there's nothing else you need to tell me? No freak on floor 10?"

"Of course not." Todd declared.

"Hmm you're lying to me and be sure I will find out the truth." Malcolm promised before turning on his heal and walking away.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

"I'm telling you, Malcolm knows, somethings not right." Whittaker huffed nervously and the guard seemed nonplussed.

"Well what, we know we can't kill him." Omri remarked. "And anyway besides being practically feral, the guards like him." He grinned, thinking of the beating and blow job from this morning

"I don't want to…I can't know about that." Whittaker spluttered. He did know about it and he should have seen the level of cruelty these guards were capable of, but it was too late now. Besides knowing too much, he couldn't deny their usefulness. "Just… I don't know, shred him. That keeps him down longest. While I come up with something"

Omri gave the man an affirmative, deciding he could play around with 8346 first. From the doctors resigned stare the guard knew Whittaker knew his plans.

**~AICHM~ **

Ianto was strapped to a gurney on his stomach growling and thrashing. His latest escape ended in failure as usual. Jones didn't even do it to try and succeed, it was merely a way to annoy his captors. He snarled as Omri stepped closer.

"Well you did it this time 8346 and it's the shredder for you."

Jones whimpered as he understood. A shredding hurt like hell and the other man laughed. Still, it took time to revive from the death. Time he was left alone un-abused. If they knew he liked that they would take the option away so he kept whimpering.

"Make it good and I'll shoot you first like I'm supposed to. Anything I don't like. Anything at all and I'll lower you in by your wrists." Omri promised and Ianto opened his mouth to show he was complying.

Death first was always a blessing. He knew he wouldn't get it, but it was better for him to play at eagerness than reluctance. Omri's hand played around his waistband and Jones fought for calm. The guard laughed, "I haven't really fucked you lately. Would you like that too?" The slightly older man asked with a leer. Ianto, playing his part, nodded emphatically, anything for at least the possibility of a less painful death.

...

**I really hate being so mean to our Yan, but there's a rason this is a hurt/comfort fic. One or two more chapters of hurt then we get the fluffy happy comfort I swear! **


	5. Taking Matters into his Own Hands

**Because I feel a bit cruddy for how it ended for Yan last chap and as a little proof for MaddyR, that there will be light soon here is Chapter 4.**

** Many thanks to one and all who support this story and me as an author as well!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Maybe swearing...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

This visit was unscheduled and Malcolm hoped to make them nervous. They scurried around him like mice, asking what he was here for, did he need a drink? Paige was an office assistant, rushing to find Whittaker before Mr. Merlyn exploded and decided to fire them all. He could, it was his right.

Malcolm didn't wait and strode after her, radiating that air of purpose that gained him power. He almost laughed at the chaos around him, but this was not his goal. Floor 10 held a secret and he was going to find out what it was.

Whittaker groaned, this was not his day, no, not at all. Subject 8346 was just…just gone. Most times he thought the man was just playing with them, never planning to really escape. It was the main way he could use to anger them. Had he actually succeeded this time? His guards couldn't find even a clue, a hair and Merlyn had decided to show up today. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well what does he want?" Todd barked at his assistant.

"Oh, just unrestricted access to floor 10, no big." Malcolm smiled as he poked his head into the office. He reveled in the way Whittaker blanched. Paige looked confused as to the problem.

"I can easily set up a card…" She offered and Malcolm decided she'd live.

Dr. Whittaker held up his hand to stop her. "Floor 10 needs a master card. May I ask why you're so interested in our bio-chemicals Mr. Merlyn?" Todd sighed, it was a stretch, but maybe he could still salvage this. "I'd be happy to answer your questions."

"Firstly we all know you lie and they're technically 'my' bio-chemicals and second, no, no you may not, keycard now." Malcolm stated calmly and made a 'gimme' motion.

Whittaker sighed, "I'll be resigning then." He handed over his card.

"It won't save you."

"I know."

**~AICHM~**

Malcolm never even made it to floor 10. Somewhere in the clinical white halls of floor 6 he was accosted by a gaunt, filthy, and bearded figure. "Omph!" Merlyn mumbled as he staggered back.

"Jack!"

"No, Malcolm. Sorry, do I know you." The well dressed man asked. Suddenly he was pulled close and the other man was sniffing at him. Well he assumed it was another man. He fought not to wretch as this beings smell assaulted him. Although he admitted amusement when his neck was forcefully barred. First more sniffing then a warm tongue ran the stripe of skin. Just as suddenly he was let go.

"Not Jack…" Ianto whimpered. He felt close to tears. Jack wasn't coming, no one was. Jones was doomed to an eternity of rape and torture. He backed into a corner and slid down the wall. He started to whimper and sniffle, big fat tears rolled trails in the grime on his face. "Not Jack." Ianto whimpered again. There was nothing left for him, but to cry and rage at the world. What was even the point of escape? He had nothing, all hope was gone. The well-dressed stranger stared at him as he wailed.

Malcolm was torn as he knelt to reach the figure, who was this man, why was he filthy an uncared for? Why was he so upset that he wasn't this man named Jack? Furthermore why did Merlyn want to be? The younger man was whining and, scrabbling at the wall. Malcolm looked around and saw a guard walking toward them with his side arm out.

Ianto never had time to feel the bullet and next thing Merlyn knew he had a dead man in his arms. The most beautiful blue eyes stared unblinking at him. Said man's blood was ruining his new suit, but he didn't care about that. "What the hell was that for?!" Merlyn shrieked.

"Sorry bout that Mr. Merlyn, less trouble to contain when he's dead." Omri admitted, hoisting Jones's thin frame over his shoulder.

"When he's…Who is he and why is he here? Do I pay you people to keep and torture a man?" This guard was going to die. They would pay, he promised the gaunt figure. Tonight they would all pay.

"Him?" Omri asked, jerking a thumb at his shoulder. "This freak is not a man, sir, at least not any kind of man I'm familiar with." The guard laughed and Malcolm gritted his teeth. He had found the freak from floor 10.

"So you freely admit he might be, just a man." Malcolm seethed, wondering why he didn't just punch the guard and take Ianto. Something stopped him, today this was business and he would play it safe. When night came that was a different story.

Omri threw Jones's body into an observation room. Two minutes later Ianto revived, gasping for air. "Can a man do that?" The guard asked with a smirk as Jones looked around wildly.

"Don't be fool enough to think you've seen the last of me." Malcolm promised as he walked out.

...

**Oooohh just what is Malcolm going to do? *grin***

**Love Y'alls**


	6. Dark Archer Rides Again

**Another chapter for ya's. I feel like I should make you wait, but I just can't do it...**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, mentions of torture**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Ianto had spotted Malcolm behind the glass and when the man turned away he broke down. He wouldn't cooperate and was beaten to death twice. Now they had poisoned his food and he'd spent the afternoon in a ball on the hard floor. Jones would flip between delirious fevers and shivering cold. In his dreams he was free, back with Torchwood. Doing something as simple as making coffee. Pain rolled through him and he turned to his side and threw up.

The lights were out and he knew he wasn't being watched. This was a death of spite. He wished he could just end himself and his suffering. Jones had no strength and anyway they'd only do it again tomorrow.

**~AICHM~**

Dressed once again as the Dark Archer, Malcolm strode through the halls. Pelting anyone he saw with arrows. Delivering an ass kicking to those who asked for it and pretty much tearing the place apart. He could get a new team of scientists and night guards easily. Nearly prancing down the stairs, he came upon Ianto's biggest tormentors.

"Ever since Merlyn he's been almost catatonic, it's like fucking a dead body, no fight anymore, even the promise of a better death can't get him to suck cock." Omri complained, twirling his pen around. "Jeez he's not even fun to kill anymore either, man If this didn't pay so good I'd quit."

The other man, named Kendrick, snorted. "Tell me about it, may have to actually go home for sex."

"How a dog like you got a girlfriend is beyond me."

"Shut up man." Kendrick laughed, checking a high-deff screen. "Great he puked, guess we'll have to hose him again."

"Better tell Dr. Whittaker, what the hell did you give him anyway?" Omri inquired, pulling out a log book.

"New stuff from R&amp;D, some super virus, supposed to be pretty painful or so I'm told." Kendrick winked.

"Wanna go tag team the freak? We can promise to kill him first, maybe then he'll cooperate!" The guard looked hopeful and Malcolm had heard enough.

Arrows sang through the air and the two men yelped. "I can't tell you how much I would enjoy killing you for what you've done to that man, but I think he should decide." Merlyn hissed leaving the two pinned to the wall. Upon consideration he came back. "I suppose I won't kill you, but I can still beat the shit out of you." Malcolm growled, kicking first Omri then Kendrick. The guards yelped and pleaded for mercy. This time the man in black left the two guards bleeding and near a black out, bound on the floor. He couldn't deny the beating had felt good, but for once he had a higher purpose than causing terror and mayhem.

Ianto didn't even register the door opening or the figure kneeling before him. He was begging for a swifter death, uncaring of the consequences, pets didn't speak to their betters. His hand reached out blindly, the skin pale beneath the layers of grime. "K-kill m-me plea-please, hu-hurts so much." Jones rasped, turning to cough up blood.

It was a suffering Malcolm didn't condone or cause and that was why he pulled a blade from his back. Ianto smiled as his angel slit his throat in an efficient manner. Subject 8346 was dead in his cell for the last time. When he revived however, he shied away from the man in black. Looking wearily at the hand held out to him. "I'm not here to hurt you. Facilitating your previous death not withstanding." Merlyn promised. Killing the young man had actually helped and he had asked after all.

Ianto whimpered, still expecting to be struck or abused in some way. Was this savior a trick? Like the others did he expect the use of Jones's body as payment for his assistance? He couldn't even be disgusted at his own appearance. Ianto Jones would have had a heart attack, Subject 8346, didn't know to care.

"Do you want to scent me again? Will that help?" Malcolm chuckled, pulling off his hood. Ianto looked at him quizzically, finally recognizing Merlyn's face. He decided to approach, slowly inching closer till he could sniff around his rescuer's neck. Malcolm held his hands out while Jones snuffled great lungful's of his angel's wonderful scent. Merlyn let his head be tilted to the side and he was thankful for layers of clothing when Ianto happily licked his neck as if to mark his approval. Deciding they needed to get on with it, he gently nudged Ianto away. "Ok, how about I lead and you follow, can you do that?"

Jones looked sad, but thought about it and slowly nodded as his rescuer stood to leave. Crawling out of the room behind Malcolm on all fours and pulling himself to stand as he gripped the door frame. A loud noise made Ianto flinch back and The Dark Archer knocked an arrow to be sure. Though he knew it was just the building. When they reached Omri and Kendrick, Jones started to whimper and fidget. Merlyn eyed Ianto then the guards still slumped, but living, on the ground, bound in ropes.

"Shit, it's Malcolm Merlyn!" Omri gasped.

Crap! He forgot to put the hood back on. There wasn't anyone else in the building alive though. So it wasn't that big of a slip up. Ianto was near tears and Malcolm pulled the young man close. "Told you I'd be back. What do you think my friend, should I kill them? Would you like to do it?" Merlyn murmured like he was asking Jones for his opinion on his boots.

Suddenly Ianto's gaze hardened and he snarled at the guards, barring his teeth in the process, but backed away wearily just the same. Malcolm was reminded of a two year old Tommy, hiding behind his pant leg..

"Well, I think we have our answer." Merlyn chuckled, letting one arrow lose after the other. Once he'd cleared the building of all the hard evidence of his little visit and his charge's stay, that he could find. He took Ianto to his car. Luckily he had an old blanket in the trunk and bundled the man in. He didn't think he could just leave him at a hospital. So instead they headed for Malcolm's home, what was he going to tell Tommy?

...

**Yay he's free! **

**And so starts our road to redemption, please do review and anything you want to see, let me know ^_^**


	7. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 6! So how will Ianto take being out?**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual suspects**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Ianto was near silent on the car ride back. He was just waiting for this all to be a trick. His fever dreams must have gotten really vivid. Jones was actually warm and relatively comfortable. True he was still filthy, but that was always the least of his problems. The landmarks they passed were unfamiliar, but not much besides, pain bad, no pain good, and death probable, registered right now.

Jones looked up at the mansion with trepidation. Seemed he had traded one cage for another. He actually moved to cower and whimper in the other seat as his rescuer left the car. Malcolm even held the door open for him. Trying not to be annoyed that Ianto had dragged his currently disgusting body across his leather seats.

"Not going to come out? You can't stay in the car forever you know." Malcolm sighed, holding out his hand. He looked back at the enormity of his mansion and tried to put himself in the younger man's position. "It's a home, my home, not your tomb. I promise." Merlyn tried, giving up after a few minutes and starting to walk away. He smelled rather than heard Ianto crawl forward.

**~AICHM~**

The tub was giant and took up a whole corner of the room. It was opulent and far from the high powered hose room he was used to. It still felt like a cage to Jones. Malcolm left Ianto to fidget in the middle of the room while he set out supplies and ran the bath. Ianto spotted the straight razor then looked to the rising water and gulped. "I exsanguinate in 5 minutes, if you hit the arteries right." The bath would make his death easier to clean and he finally understood its purpose.

"Hmm?"

"I-if you wish to kill me… continue the tests…" Jones, tried not to cry, talking was permitted if the information was useful and he'd died from blood loss so often, he knew the stats by heart.

"What are you...?" Malcolm spotted the razor and cursed his stupidity. "Shit, sorry, I didn't even think. Tommy must have an electric somewhere." Merlyn yelped and Ianto just stared dumbly as the older man closed the blade and almost threw it in the drawer. "Now this is for a bath, just a bath or would you prefer a shower?"

Jones indicated that the bath was fine, deciding he'd enjoy this while it lasted. He lowered into the water and actually played with the bubbles. Malcolm had laughed, a deep rich sound Ianto would often strive to hear.

Merlyn left to search out an electric razor and was lucky enough to find clippers as well. It was like the times he'd given his young son a bath when the man in the tub had flicked bubbles at him. He'd helped him shave, change the water twice due to filth, and even managed to shampoo and cut the man's lank hair. Malcolm wrapped Ianto in a huge fluffy towel before leading him to a guest room with a pile of night clothes on the chair beside the bed. "You certainly clean up nice."

Ianto froze, that mean guard had said that to him the first time he'd been raped. He was back in those white halls, back with Omri, Kendrick, and Dr. Whittaker. He was always going to be Subject 8346, a freak, a thing to be used.

"Hey, hey what's wrong gorgeous." Merlyn asked again without thinking, assuming he was just complimenting Ianto. I mean let's be honest here, the young man was frail, but he was still hot.

"On the bed face down then or, or I could suck your cock first if you want?" Ianto murmured numbly, still hoping his speech was being helpful and not a slip up. Mistakes hurt, what was he thinking? Everything hurt. He started looking from Malcolm to the bed and trying to hide his nervous gulp. His savior could break him and death from rape was not a fun one. He stated to unwrap the towel from his body anyway, hoping the older man wouldn't realize his hesitation. True, Malcolm had demi-god good looks and hadn't hurt him yet, but that could easily change, especially if he didn't perform well enough.

Not sure he'd heard right, only the young man repeated what he'd said. "What!?"Merlyn yelped, stopping Jones before he revealed his nudity. "God in heaven, I wish I could kill them all again. Listen that bed is just for you, okay?" Malcolm assured. "Get dressed, I'll get you some tea to help you sleep and I'll check on you after my meeting tomorrow alright?"

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Getting his charge to bed wasn't easy. Merlyn had actually drugged the young man's tea. An herbal remedy, but still. The meeting dragged on and he was lost in thought, he'd need clothes for said man and other personal effects. Shit was he really keeping him, like a lost puppy? He found he couldn't stand the thought of destroying the young man's trust one more time. During the break in the meeting he called his housekeeper to let the older woman know they'd have a guest in the house for the foreseeable future. Shame he forgot to inform his son.

Malcolm also considered contacting a therapist, just to see what he could do to help his charge. He hoped the man was sleeping well, he should be. That formula would knock out a bull. What neither of them knew was due to his new condition, sedatives in any form, never worked on Ianto for long.

...

**Uh oh, hows Tommy going to react!?**

**Just a bit more and I won't be so mean to poor Yan, well not as much...**

**The more I write and think about it, the more I want this to be a'healing' fic and not have regular Arrow type stuff happen. **

**I mean the characters will appear, but this is more a comfort story than all that jazz. **

**That ok? Let me know... **


	8. A Broken Man

**Chapter 7!**

**I only Own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual**

**ENJOY!**

...

Today should have been a good day...

In Tommy's effort to please his dad he was moving out, hoping to lead his own life. Oliver had already offered him a job as manager at Verdant and he was excited to tell his father. He had invited his friends over to help him move. They'd actually managed to get quite a bit done, but that was before all hell had broken loose. Now he had to explain why his father's prize vase was shattered and blues were infesting his house.

Perfect just perfect…

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Earlier that morning…

Ianto woke feeling rested for the first time in ages. He scuffled to the door and sat, waiting for Kendrick or Omri. He had to go something fierce and he wanted to get the required 'favors' over quickly. Jones had no sense of time, but an hour had easily passed with no sign. Finally noticing the en-suit door open he remembered his angel and assumed, as it was his first day in a new testing facility, today was a treat, he would have to thank the man in black later.

Another two hours waiting and his stomach rumbled. Maybe death from hunger was the first test as he could get water from the tap in the en-suite. Thankful, he was so thankful for that gift. He began to think of ways he could show his appreciation. He could still be useful.

**~AICHM~**

Another few hours passed without incident and Ianto was dozing on the bed. When Laurel walked by she did a double take. Tommy hadn't mentioned guests and Mr. Merlyn didn't usually have them. He had a pent house for that. She went to ask Tommy about the mystery interloper.

Jones yawned and was starting to wake again when a light brown haired woman walked in demanding to know who he was. He jerked fully awake and scrambled at the harshness in her tone. Falling off the side of the bed and scuttling under it till she left. Calling for something known as Ollie as she went.

She had left the door open and as soon as she cleared the corner, he ran for it.

"He was under the bed, I swear!" She cried as she dragged Oliver in.

"Well he's not there now, so he's somewhere in the mansion, he could take anything!" Tommy fumed.

"Let's just calm down and…" Oliver started, then they heard a crash and turned towards it as one. "Laurel I know he hates me, but call your dad. And stay here, let us handle this."

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Ianto was hiding in a room full of expensive looking china. He'd already accidentally tipped a vase and knew he would die so many times for that transgression. Even if they weren't painful,there would be many and the revive would hurt. He was only drawing this out to properly annoy his new guards and see how they acted when angered. It would tell him what to expect. Jones could sense he was being tracked and fine china or no, he would be caught eventually. Did he sneak out or wait for them to make a move? He slipped a shard of the vase into his pants. At least he could end it himself first, show them how sorry he was, afterwards though and he was sorry, he was.

Oliver advised that he would back off and wait for the guy to run. Tommy should go in carefully and draw him out. The younger Merlyn, stepped in carefully. Slowly forcing Ianto towards Queen. Before long Jones made for the door, almost like he knew their plan and was playing with them, letting them win. When he ran, Oliver tackled Jones to the floor. The younger Merlyn was barking questions while Queen sort of struggled to hold the intruder. Or rather who they thought was the intruder. The young man looked gaunt and frail. Oliver didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily nor did he want to show off how strong he really was.

Ianto struggled, they usually liked it when he struggled and if he pleased them it almost always meant a quicker death or gentler rape. It never got him out of it, but it helped, that was important. He was careful to stay silent through the questions, shaking his head resolutely. If he answered they couldn't justify the treatment. That was bad for them and worse for him. Which was odd, his silence only seemed to make his new guards angry. Jones was so confused, it was all so overwhelming.

Oliver was losing his hold and Ianto saw his chance, unsure what made him do it, acting on pure instinct. He reared back, busting Ollie's nose then elbowing him in the eye and taking off out the front door. Jones ran into the forest. He ran till he felt faint, hiding in a tangle of trees around a forgotten and old tree house. Pulling out the vase shard, he slit his wrists, everything just too much for him.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Malcom returned to cop cars in his driveway. Oh shit he forgot, Tommy was moving today. He'd forgotten to warn his son about their houseguest. He walked in to find Oliver holding a bag of iced corn to his bruised face as an officer talked to Tommy.

"Dad! Oh good your home!" Tommy exclaimed as the officer finished taking down notes.

"What is all this?" Malcolm tried to ask calmly. An officer mentioned an intruder and he nearly lost it. "Officers thank you, but you may leave." The well-dressed man sighed, opening the door for them. The men in blue seemed confused, but shrugged and followed the older Merlyn's orders.

Officer Lance looked reluctant and was the only one who started to protest. "Sir, my daughter..."

"Looks fine, frightened I'm sure and I'm sorry for that,but this is a simple misunderstanding. Now then, you have been asked, quite politely I might add, to leave. I will call if any further assistance is needed, fair?" Malcolm sighed and Laurel's father grumbled, but kissed his daughter and reluctantly, left.

"Dad?" Tommy gaped, adding, "we might have been robed, the guy beat up Ollie…Laurel was here and…"

"And you just assaulted and scared off at best a broken man, whom I worked very hard, to get out of my own damn lab! Do you have any idea what they did to him? What they still were doing? I mean sorry to be frank in front of Miss Lance, but Jesus, he was going to let me rape him to thank me for giving him a hot bath and a bed to sleep in...No really though, thank God your big screen is ok!" The elder Merlyn fumed then stormed out, slamming the front door.

**~AICHM~**

"Oh I am a shit…" Tommy despaired traipsing to the bar for a drink. He was followed by his friends.

"I'm the one who tackled him." Oliver sighed, sitting on a bar stool.

"Yeah, while I shouted and swore he'd be locked up for life." Tommy whined, pouring them all a shot.

"You didn't know, none of us did." Laurel offered and Tommy snorted.

"So? That doesn't make me feel better…I mean, how are we even going to apologize for this?" The younger Merlyn groused, downing his glass.

"Not till he's ready to hear you and very carefully." Malcolm replied, walking by with Ianto slung over his shoulder.

"You found him! Is he ok?" Laurel asked hopefully.

Malcolm turned a grim stare on them. "No, he's dead, slit his wrists. Good to know a priceless Ming vase is useful for something." He dropped the shard at their feet and turned for the stairs.

"Wait where are you taking him then? We need to call the police back, don't we?"

"No we don't and I'm taking him to get cleaned up, then putting him to bed. After that, we 3 need to have a long conversation." The older Merlyn sighed, pointing out Ollie and Tommy. Though, he knew Miss Lance probably wouldn't listen. He turned, carrying his bundle carefully up the winding stairs.

...

**Bit of a false start for poor Yan, but it's a good way to bring in more characters and more situations. **

**Trying to work out your prompt MaddyR, I'm thinking a dinner party or brunch perhaps for Malcolm's birthday, we'll see what happens. **

**LOVE Y'ALLS **


	9. Solving a Problem Like Him

**Chapter 8! Answers for the collective... Not a fun time, but it needs to happen.**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The water dripped from Malcolm's fingers over Jones's body. The blood had been the only indication that something had happened and now it tainted the water pink. Another suit bathed in this poor young man's blood. He was so beautiful and so broken. Faintly, the older Merlyn could hear the sounds of shouting as he finished cleaning Ianto up. Miss Lance was arguing to stay. With a deep sigh he went about putting his charge to bed, letting his hand linger on a cheek, kissing his forehead before turning from the room.

The older Merlyn took his time descending the stairs. Noticing that Laurel was still present and glaring the men down. "Miss Lance…."

"I have a right to the truth just like they do." She protested.

"I never said you didn't, but what I'm about to show you, well…let's just say even your father's boss couldn't handle it." Malcolm replied slowly. "Tommy, pour me one please, on second thought perhaps an empty stomach is best." The older Merlyn sighed, heading for his office.

Oliver and Tommy followed wearily, Laurel was trying to look like she belonged, but she didn't feel it. She knew humanity had the capacity for cruelty, but this sounded like it took even the worst imaginable, to a new level. Did she really want to see this?

Malcolm picked up the control to a hi-deff screen off in one corner. "Today I met with my legal staff to be sure I along with my families good name, won't be dragged down for this. What this tape contains isn't easy to watch, but maybe it will help us understand what we're dealing with."

Oliver for his part just nodded and shifted his bag of frozen corn. Whoever this person was he was not someone Queen wanted to handle wrong again, that was for sure. The young man may be traumatized, but he was strong. Given the right circumstances, he might even say yes to sparring with the guy.

Tommy shifted nervously as his father started the recordings. He was unsure what they would find, if it would help.

**~AICHM~**

_Subject 8346 Tape 1:_

_He was alone, always alone, when would it end. The chains gave him room to walk and every day he would flip off and shout welsh curses at the camera. Days passed and each day he became a little more withdrawn. By the end of the tape he was almost a different person. Huddled in a corner and clutching a small spoon he'd named, Jack, to his chest. _

"They just left him alone? For a month?" Laurel asked, not understanding the point.

"You'd be surprised how much we crave human interaction." Oliver replied softly and added, "I'm willing to bet he was practically complacent, even abuse would have been welcome contact to him, at that point."

"Of course, sorry." Laurel stammered.

"Ok, maybe not important, but what was he saying?" Tommy asked, hoping to smooth things over.

"Not very nice things about their mothers, in welsh." Malcolm answered, with a small smirk.

"So he's Welsh or he knows Welsh, helpful I guess…" Laurel commented, Malcolm simply forwarded the recording to tape 4.

_Subject 8346: Clinical Trials_

_He was dragged into the room by 2 guards. He'd been raped and he thought his food might have been poisoned or maybe drugged, he felt fuzzy. Trying to lift his arms he looked around. Oh dear god he was strapped to an electric chair. They pushed a gag into his mouth and he glared at his captors. One was making notations in a book another was checking and rechecking his bonds. He glanced down, man his cloths were rank, he rarely if ever got new ones. The first wave hit without warning, he couldn't help it, he screamed, it was muffled, but still. It felt like they had tried for hours as each shock took hold. The pain was immense, how did Jack even handle this? He hurt so much. They were asking him questions, how did it feel? Why was he still alive? He gave his captors an icy glare and the finger from each hand. _

"Impressive attitude." Oliver chuckled.

_The next shock lasted until finally his heart stopped. The scientists took down notes. The guards weren't very kind, practically dragging Ianto to his cell, when they could have carried him._

"They just…but I don't understand…" Laurel yelped.

"Keep watching."

_He gasped to life alone in his cell, scrabbling at the floor and disoriented. He was surprised by the residual pain, electrocution, another death to add to the 'painful' death list, it was getting long. His muscles contracted and he curled in on himself. "Jack!" He wailed, it had been bad between them in the end, but was it really worth this? "Jack….oh cariad I'm so sorry..." Ianto cried, then the damn broke and he full out wept, great shuddering sobs as he huddled._

"_Oh will you shut up!" A guard yelled, walked in and started to systematically beat Jones to death just for annoying him. The young man didn't even struggle, in fact he almost looked grateful for the attention, when the door had opened. After he revived from the beating then bullet to the head, he was sure to be quieter, lest they decide to leave him without human contact again. This time only little sniffles could be heard. _

No one knew how to react, especially when the guards had started to enforce the decided set of 'rules' and the punishment for breaking them.

"That explains the aversion to talking, if that's the price he paid for it." Oliver observed sadly, God he and Tommy had so much to apologize for.

"I was barely able to get two sentences out of him, I don't even know his real name." Malcolm sighed rubbing his forehead. "I have no idea how he does what he does, finding out for the good of us, was how they justified this…and it gets worse…"

"Worse than…than that!?" Laurel spluttered as she motioned to the screen, the older Merlyn just hit play.

None of them spoke as they watched, each death more horrible than the last. The young man slowly retreating into himself even more as each injustice occurred. Thankfully the sexual encounters were mostly erased, but they saw and heard enough to know it was as good as a daily assault.

"I think we've all seen enough." Laurel decided, she couldn't take more after watching the man willingly ingest almost a gallon of slow acting acid, simply for his captor's enjoyment. She hoped hell had a special place for those guards.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

The drinking was subdued as they all sat around the bar. No one seemed to want to broach the subject of what to do about the young man upstairs. Tommy was about to speak when the sounds of a door trying to come off its hinges, floated down from the balcony.

"Oh hell he's awake early, stay here I'll handle this." Malcolm ordered, rushing for the stairs.

...

**Let the healing begin! Finally right?!**

**Thanks so much for sticking it out with me!**

**As MaddyR said, this is current, obvi A/U.**

** Have plans for some things, but they like to write themselves don't they, lol**

**So any ideas let me know, I'm happy to work with them!**

**Love Ya's**


	10. What's in A Name

**Chapter 9! Thanks so much for the continued support! It really makes my day!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Malcolm took the stairs two at a time, deciding to sneak behind his charge. He came into the room via the en-suite to see Jones forcefully slamming his head into the door. "Alright, enough now." The older Merlyn sighed, crouching down to the young man's level. Ianto stopped and waited for other instructions, perhaps a better or a faster way to kill himself. Jones waited the moment almost stretched between them till his angel spoke. "I don't even know what to call you…" Malcolm murmured as he played with a few stray curls of his charge's hair.

"Freak?" Ianto answered shyly, that was what the guards had called him. He sat waiting, hoping the answer was helpful. Since he had woken to find this room, all he'd wanted was to go back. As horrible as it was, he knew it, things made sense there. He wanted to repay this man however, his rescuer didn't seem to want sex though, he was obviously attracted to the young man, and there was no other way then, than trying to help. So he'd stopped bashing his head into the door, when he'd been told to stop.

Malcolm shook his head, "no, no one should call you that. Nor Subject 83 whatever…you are human, you have a name."

Jones just looked confused. "Don't…" Was all he could think of to say.

"Well we'll have to fix that then. What should we call you hmm? You look like a...Jimmy?"

Ianto actually gave him a glare and rolled his eyes.

The older Merlyn knew he was getting a glimpse, however small, of the real young man. Well hidden behind layers of trauma and despite everything he wanted to know this remarkable man, even more."That's a no then…ok…" Malcolm chuckled. He hadn't heard the other 3 walk up.

"I'd say he's more of a John….John Merlyn? I mean it's just for now and he is staying here right?" Laurel offered, not knowing how right she was.

Jones seemed to approve and even smiled, though, it was a small and short lived. He didn't look like he minded Laurel's presence, but when he spotted Tommy and Oliver the whole vibe in the room changed. Ianto, now known by his American name, cowered then ducked down, holding his wrists out, like he expected them to be restrained.

Heartbroken at the pitiful whimper, Malcolm rushed to reassure him. "John, no one here is going to hurt you, this is my home, that's my son not your guard. You are safe."

"Safe?" It was a word Ianto/John hadn't heard,much less felt in a while. "Don't understand." Jones whispered, he pointed to himself, "freak."

"No." The older Merlyn jabbed the young man lightly, "John." Then he pointed to himself and around the room. "Malcolm, Tommy, Oliver, and Laurel."

"That's right I'm Laurel…Say, you must be pretty hungry."

He couldn't help it, Ianto/John's eye's widened to saucers and his stomach voiced its opinion. Jones looked horrified, the guards had killed him for less. "S-sorry." He backed to the door and cowered.

Malcolm just reached in and pulled him up, "yep, starving I'd say, how about my super stuffed omelette du fromage."

"The favors, I haven't…I can…" Ianto/John protested, "Please, I can, I'll cooperate…"

The older Merlyn stopped and pulled his whimpering and shaking charge in close. The other 3 hovered behind him, but Malcolm didn't care, he placed a soft kiss in Jones hair. "I'll say it as much as I need to, you will get food, drink, a warm bed, you will be free, because you are a person and you deserve it."

**~AICHM~**

Malcolm noticed his son and crew following in route to the kitchen. "You can go on home now, you know. I can care for John here just fine." The older Merlyn sighed.

"Oh come on, my dad is going to cook, 'my dad'…'mine', like really, I am not missing this!" Tommy crowed and Malcolm smacked the back of his head, lightly.

"I can cook, we had to eat without a chef before the millions rolled in you know." Malcolm huffed, helping Ianto/John into a chair at the island counter.

"I think Laurel and I are just hungry and hoping someone will feed us…" Oliver admitted. Everyone, but Ianto/John, laughed. The young man was to entranced by the pots hanging above his head to notice.

At some point his rescuer had put a glass of juice in front of him and Ianto/John looked wearily at it. They almost never gave him more than water and slop. Unless they were poisoning him, then it was supposed to be a treat. This was juice, all those promises and they were still going to kill him. It was ok though, he deserved it, tears rolled unchecked down his cheeks. Poisonings always hurt, but they had seemed so kind, maybe they were just drugging him, why all the fuss then? He'd complacently if not happily swallow the pills or take the injection if you told him to.

"John? John its ok, look nothing's in it, watch." The older Merlyn assured, taking a drink from the glass and setting it back in front of his charge. Then reaching out with a tissue, he cleaned the tears from Jones's face and went back to preparing the meal he was making, like nothing had happened.

Ianto/John ate and drank like the house was burning down around him. Had he even tasted the food? All of which Tommy had begrudgingly agreed, was pretty good. Something else they would have to coax Jones out of. They made the strangest group of people. Malcolm obviously in charge, but Tommy, Oliver, and even Laurel it seemed was now invested in the young man's care.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Over the next few days they formed a sort of routine, allowing them to never leave Ianto/John alone, which they were told was important. It was heartbreaking and hard going, Jones was constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Meanwhile the older Merlyn started rebuilding the personnel in his lab, hopefully assuring, things like this wouldn't happen again. The therapist he'd contacted had assured him they were doing the right thing. It was hard, but he always needed to be in human site. Ianto/John's biggest fear was abandonment and until they could convince him otherwise, leaving their charge alone was a no go. Thank God Tommy felt so bad about what happened that first day. He agreed to be the young man's chaperon when Malcolm had meetings.

Jones still didn't talk much, he liked puzzles, math problems, and games. Laurel would often spend time with him doing any number of random DIY projects. He allowed Oliver to be in his presence, but he still wouldn't look at him. Perhaps because you could still see the evidence of their scuffle. Malcolm wasn't sure what to do on that front.

…

**I'm torn with how to portray Thea (love Willa, but I never really liked Thea) I'm thinking she comes around, but is a bit of a b**** at first. **

**As always, any ideas, let me know. **

**Heart Y'alls**


	11. Good Old Chicken Soup

**We are in the double digits my peeps! Thank you to one and all for your support!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Possible swearing, some citrus action (I'm a little worried about it, I don't want it to seem to fast or like Malcolm is taking advantege) Also to be clear it's probable that weeks, maybe even months have passed, so this is not a quick development...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Tommy didn't know what to do. Did he call for help? How did he explain this, who was in the wrong here? Ianto/John was crying in a corner, behind a chair, clutching a can of chicken soup like his life depended on it. The younger Merlyn had tried everything. Even the promise of hot chocolate couldn't bring the distraught man out. In many ways their charge was a grown man, in many ways that fact was hidden in the abused mind of a child. "Great, a 30 something year old man having a toddler sized meltdown in the living room...only in your life Tommy Merlyn." He groused to himself.

First he made sure Ianto/John could still see him then he did the only thing he could, he called his dad.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

"There better be a good reason I postponed the merger with China meeting again." Malcolm huffed, breezing in the side door.

"Uh sorry dad, I didn't know who else to call." Tommy sighed as his father entered the room. "I've tried everything, his room is trashed and he won't leave that corner or that can…"

"John?"

Jones cowered, knowing he was about to lose one of the last things he cared about. His last memory, the only thing he could seem to recall, after the long road to healing had begun. He cried harder, but recognized Malcolm as alpha to his beta and so, held out the can in shaking fingers. Great tracks of tears rolled down his cheeks and he trembled with emotion.

"Hey, no, it's ok, you can keep it." Malcolm soothed, pressing the hand with the soup back towards his distressed charge.

"Gone…all gone." Ianto/John wailed, pulling the can of soup close like it was worth its weight in gold.

"What is he talking about?" The older Merlyn inquired gently, turning to his son, even as he reached out to try and sooth Jones.

"Oh no…Elena…"

"What?! Spit it out son."

"Elena was cleaning his room, she must have found his hoard and cleaned it out." Tommy supplied in understanding.

"He had a hoard?" Malcolm mused, running his hand through his slowly calming, charge's hair.

"I thought you knew, it started with that old blanket from the car." Tommy replied with a laugh. "6 different brands, cans of soup, all chicken noodle, track pants, 2 hoodies, a red and a grey, and my old Chuck Taylor shoes."

"Did she throw any of it out?"

"The shoes."

"Tell me you have more." Malcolm pleaded, forming a plan in his mind.

**~AICHM~**

20 minutes later Ianto/John was presented with a new hoard. The clothes and blanket clean. Black and scuffed chucks, more than 5 other cans of chicken noodle soup. Ianto/John was so overwhelmed that he dropped his own can and ran to the older Merlyn. Without warning Jones quite literally smashed their mouths together.

Tommy's eyebrows hit his hairline as Malcolm shoved his hands into the younger man's hair and just let the kiss continue, though he didn't push it further either. "I could be wrong, but I think he likes it."

The younger Merlyn snorted. "How do you do that? He wouldn't say a word to me."

"Must be my good looks and impeccable charm." Malcolm laughed as Jones began to snuffle around the older Merlyn's neck. "You, are coming to the office with me, where I can keep an eye on you, troublemaker." Malcolm laughed poking Jones in the nose. Ianto/John pretended to snap at the offending finger.

"Well guess that means I have the afternoon off, I can surprise Laurel with lunch!" Tommy smiled.

"Laurel pretty..." The young man declared. Then whispered, "Tommy mad…"

"No John I'm not mad at you." The younger Merlyn sighed, hands at his hips, already planing out where to take his girlfriend.

"Yelled…" It was said as a fact, no pouting from their charge either, only shy sadness and regret.

"I was frustrated at the situation." _And the assholes that did this to you. _"Not mad at you okay." Tommy replied and pointed to himself, "Tommy not mad, Tommy like John very much." He stated with a smile. Talking in the third person had become the norm with Jones as of late. It had appeared easier for the young man and though, it wasn't much, Ianto/John did talk more.

Jones actually got up and hugged the younger Merlyn. Tucking his face into the younger Merlyn's shoulder. "Like Tommy." He never said I, like it would break some unspoken rule if he took credit for anything.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

The car ride was exciting, his charge's eyes glued to the road as Malcolm flaunted his mint, black Vette. He always felt untouchable in his cars. He parked and when he stepped out, his secretary was waiting. The woman was an ice viper in pumps. Perfect blood red lips and lacquered nails. The older Merlyn only had eyes for the steadily glaring and fidgety man to his left. "Miss Darrin, John here will be working with me today, I will not tolerate unneeded disruptions." Malcolm ordered, pulling Jones along before she could even reply.

"Didn't like her." Ianto/John mumbled, starting to shake.

"You wouldn't be the first…" Malcolm laughed as they entered a private elevator. He noticed the other man still shaking and pulled him close, kissing his lips lightly. "John its ok, you're with me, you're safe." The older Merlyn promised. The kisses started out sweet, reassuring. Then Jones was on him, pressing him back and he felt helpless to stop. There was no talking, but it was hardly needed. Malcolm swung the younger man around and nearly shoved him into his office.

Ianto/John staggered to the couch and into his rescuer's lap. "Want to." Jones murmured, over and over again. The older Merlyn didn't even feel like he was taking advantage, so genuine was the want written in Jones's eyes.

Malcolm was giving in, but he could still take it slow. Show his charge how to be properly loved and he found he was beginning to love this man, he really was. He slowly opened said man's shirt, licking and sucking at his neck along with the skin revealed. His hand fit easily into Ianto/John's pants and boxers. He started to rub his palm over the hard length he found there.

Jones gasped and his hips bucked. "But….but you…" He tried to say, but moaned helplessly instead of continuing the protest.

"You, just for you, my beautiful boy." Malcolm replied, rubbing harder, trailing fingers over the now leaking head. "I'll teach you what this is meant to be, my sweet, do you want that?"

Ianto/John nodded, sealing his lips with his rescuer's. "My angel… Ah!...Ah!...please… oh please." Jones gasped as he started to feel close. He wasn't sure what end his body was careening towards. He just knew he wanted to get there and the well-dressed man he'd started to love was encouraging him.

"Cum for me, my beautiful boy, let me see you cum." The older Merlyn basically purred, licking up the young man's neck as he writhed. His thumb rubbing over the head, barely pressing into the slit of his now lover's, sizable cock.

Jones gave a shuddering gasp when he came. The feeling of pleasure, combined with love and added to sex, so foreign. And so much a release, he started sobbing. He turned into Malcolm's shoulder, drenching his suit jacket with his tears. A part of him thought he'd never feel more than pain and disgust when it came to sex. Now, now he felt like he was finally breaking free.

"That's it my sweet, let it out, let it all out." The older Merlyn coaxed, rubbing Ianto/John's back as he cried.

...

**So... Thoughts? I'd love to hear them!**

**Heart Y'alls**


	12. Cheeky Scamp

**Chapter 11 woot!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Oliver paced nervously, he'd called a 'family' meeting, he decided this meant it included Diggle and Felicity as well. Thea of course sauntered in late and their guests for the dinner party would be arriving any minute. At least she was already dressed for the 'black tie' affair.

"What's the big deal Ollie?" The youngest Queen asked, looking bored.

"Well um, I just…"

"Yes? What is it Oliver?" Moira prodded, patiently.

"Ok, the reason I called this meeting is, Malcolm is bringing someone with him and I don't want you to be caught off guard or upset if something happens."

"Something happens? Meaning what exactly?" Moira asked, slightly confused.

"Well this man, John, we don't even know if that's his real name, he won't say, he can't remember. He was held prisoner, tortured, and assaulted nearly every day for 5 years."

"Oh my…" Moira gasped.

"And he's still…functioning…" Felicity marveled.

"Yes and no, honestly in some ways it's like dealing with a child, a 30 year old child." Oliver sighed. "This is his first time out in a social gathering. He's been doing really well, but honestly, anything, even something as simple as the wrong word or touching him unexpectedly,could set him off."

"So definitely no sneaking up on him, got it." Diggle added.

"He responds best to Mr. Merlyn and Laurel so if we are unfortunate enough to witness an incident, best to let them handle it." Oliver informed and they all nodded. "He doesn't rage or become violent anymore, more than likely he'll try to hide, cower, whimper, and/or cry begging you not to do the cruelest thing imaginable, but the look in his eyes, he expects it anyway and accepts it as your right. It's a really hard thing to witness."

"I...I can't even, this is who you've been helping Tommy watch?" Moira asked softly.

"Yes, his captors would leave him for months without human contact as a result he fears abandonment, someone needs to be in his line of site constantly. Even doing his own thing, he'll look every few minutes and make sure you're still there."

"And he's a meta-human?" Felicity asked.

"He must have super healing and he can die, but he doesn't stay dead, he revives. They spent five years trying to figure him out by killing him in every way conceivable."

"Oh my God, that's awful." Felicity gasped.

"Sounds kinda freakish." Thea put in.

"Don't let him hear you say that...or Malcolm for that matter. He kept trying to insist that freak was his name and we treat him accordingly. The guards watching him used to call him that...only that."

"We'll make sure to treat him well then." Moira promised and Oliver smiled.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Malcolm was struggling to keep his calm. In his attempt to insure his charge's mood was light, he had instigated a game for getting dressed. It didn't help when Ianto/John looked absolutely edible in his newly tailored tux and every time the older Merlyn's fingers came close enough, the young man's tongue would snake out to try and lick them. "Alright my beautiful boy, we will be late if you keep being a cheeky scamp." Malcolm chided as he kissed his cheek, turning to get their bow-ties as Tommy walked in and gave an exaggerated and theatrical turn to show off his own tux.

Jones smiled and clapped then pointed to himself. "Cheeky scamp!" He declared with an excited grin.

"Yes you are." Malcolm laughed, wrangling him into said bow-tie.

"Cheeky scamp?" Tommy chuckled, raising an eyebrow and adding, "We assuming he's British now?"

"He seems to like it." The older Merlyn shrugged as he tried to tie the scamp's bow-tie then his own.

**~AICHM~**

Ianto/John loved car rides, but he loved limo rides best. It was why Malcolm had them drive through the city first. It would allow him time to debouch and clean up Jones and himself in the meantime as well. "Yes my sweet, just like that." The older Merlyn gasped quietly as his younger lover rocked their still clothed erections together. Straddling his angel's lap, up on his knees, Ianto/John could still watch the city pass from the back window. The lights shined bright and unaware as Malcolm fit his hand past Jones's lowered zipper. He licked around his younger lover's throat, watching, entranced as Ianto/John's hips bucked against his hand and his eyes slid closed.

"Oh! Oh! ….more? More please more." Jones cried, unsure if he was saying the right thing. Only when his angel flipped him to the seat, pulled his cock out and swallowed it, did he know. Smooth skinned hands guided the young man's own fingers into Malcolm's dark brown hair then kept his hips held down. The heat around his length, felt wet and soft and perfect, Ianto/John writhing against the hands holding him still.

Malcolm brought a hand away to tend to his own need, but his beautiful boy never noticed. He slowly worked his tongue around the head of Jones's cock, humming and bobbing even as he facilitated his own release. The older Merlyn's hand pumping his own erection faster and faster till he finished seconds before his lover.

Jones could do little more than collapse into a boneless heap after he cried out his completion. Malcolm was slowly getting his younger lover out of the habit of nearly licking his shoes in gratitude of what he experienced at his angel's skilled hands…and mouth. The whispered 'thank you's' never seemed to stop. The older Merlyn would just pull the young man close and kiss his cheek, while whispering how beautiful he was, how deserving of pleasure and love. Malcolm hoped, one day he'd be believed.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

They arrived at the soirée, which was technically for his birthday, just after Laurel had gotten out of her car. The two looking like nothing past the usual ride had occurred. "Hi John, don't you gentleman just look dashing." She smiled, smoothing a hand along the shoulder of Ianto/John's coat.

"Laurel pretty…pretty dress." Jones blushed then smiled and pointed to himself, "Cheeky scamp." He declared proudly.

"Oh, is that so?" Laurel laughed.

"He kept stealing the waist coats for his…errrr… collection." Malcolm chuckled, explaining.

"Well, you'll just have to be on your best behavior tonight."

"Laurel, Malcolm! So glad you could make it. And you must be John." Moira Queen greeted the first wave of guests.

Jones shied and hid behind the older Merlyn, peeking out over his shoulder nervously. For her part Mrs. Queen just smiled patiently as she ushered them inside. Ianto/John looked around in wonder, seeing Tommy with Oliver he lit up. "Ollie!" Jones exclaimed in a whisper. Once the cuts and bruises had faded so had the young man's dislike of the oldest Queen sibling.

"See you know people here, go say hi." The older Merlyn urged, turning to Moira as his charge scuffled carefully over to the younger Queen and Merlyn. "Sorry Moira he's….shy, weary of new people."

"Understandable…" Mrs. Queen replied sadly.

"Kinda weird choice for a plus one Dad." Thea snorted, coming up behind her mother. She watched her brother laugh and joke with the stranger. He seemed normal save for the cowering way he held himself and the haunted pain in his eyes.

"Still annoyed, I'm with your mother on no back packing through Europe alone, I see." Malcolm sighed as if he was bored. She tried to argue her case, having both of them there. It didn't work and they both insisted she leave the argument alone for now. The older Merlyn watched as his charge was introduced to Diggle and Felicity, ready to intervene if needed. The whimpering and shaking started, which could have been bad, but Tommy, Oliver, and Laurel surrounded him like armor. Malcolm was stunned when his charge, actually held out his hand for a shake, in greeting. Even if it was unsteady.

...

**Things are going so well... and we know what that means...**

**I promise I won't be too mean. **

**Luv y'alls**

**A/N: You are now caught up to me, it was bound to happen and all it means is it may take more time between posts. Writing inspiration is good for this story, but if you've read any of my other stories you know I am quite literally 'hen pecking' all of these bad boys with one hand...perpetual strokes suck... Now, as it is neigh on summer here, things will be easier, but I may not be posting everyday and I wanted to let you know. **

**Thank you one and all so much for your continued support. In AICHM and all other stories too. ^_^ Your support and friendship makes my bleak day a little brighter. **

**Now enough of that woe is me crap! Review like its going out of style! Whut Whut...its not though right? Right? **


	13. Personal Coffee God

**Chapter 12!**

**Love all the ideas and prompts, they will be worked in the next couple of chapters.**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual**

**ENJOY!**

**... **

He was seated between Ollie and Malcolm. The long table bright with different foods and the different dresses of its female occupants. Ianto/John was nervous, they had gone over and over his eating habits and his eyes were glued to the older Merlyn, so nervous he'd forgotten every instruction on dinner party manners. It was the equivalent of stage fright, though in reality no one was really watching him. A hand soothed across his shaking leg and the younger man let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Through watching with rapt attention his charge ate the first course in a mimic of the older Merlyn's actions. Take a bite, pause, take a bite, and pause. Oliver must have noticed because he smiled reassuringly as the salad course plates were cleared. Jones was wound like a bow string, tremors wracking his still thin frame. "You are doing beautifully my sweet." Malcolm praised in a whisper, kissing his lover's cheek before settling in for the main course.

At least it wasn't until desert that it happened. At least they had made it that far. Who's bright idea had it been to do a flambé, anyway?

**~AICHM~**

Malcolm saw the flames as if in slow motion, saw the panic in his lover's eyes. He heard Oliver swear, but it was too late. The server had set the dish right in front of his younger charge and as the flame of said dish swelled Ianto/John reared back violently. The shriek was a surprise as they hadn't heard such distress from the younger man in weeks.

His chair tipped and he was scrambling, propelling into a closet and pulling blanket after blanket over his shivering form. Jones cradled his head as he rocked. "Anything…I'll do anything… but not that, please not that…don't please don't."

"John?!" Laurel yelped as her friend fled the table in terrified tears.

"Dinner and a show, weird, but entertaining. Good call Dad." Thea snorted and Malcolm glared.

"Watch it young lady! I thought your mother raised you better." The older Merlyn shook his head and pushed away from the table, intent on finding his lover.

Laurel reached Ianto/John first, laying a hand on Diggle's arm as he stood to the side, a sentry to keep watch over the distressed man. John Diggle had seen victims of torture before, but never had they been this bad. He supposed the young man's ability and subsequent nature of the abuse made it worse.

"John? John its ok, no one's going to hurt you." She promised, stepping into the small room and kneeling down. Malcolm had caught up, with Tommy and Oliver not far behind.

"Anything…anything…please…cooperate…will…so good…" Jones was babbling. Laurel walked in and knelt down, wrapping her arms around his shivering form.

"John it's alright, I swear." She soothed.

"Shoot first, please, please," Jones was begging.

"John stop! No one is going to shoot you and we certainly aren't going to set you on fire." Laurel declared.

"But…but…"

"No, no exceptions." Laurel pressed and Ianto/John peaked out from the blankets, blinking owlishly. How they got him out of the closet, was a miracle and took them all to the end of their cunning. Hot chocolate and the use of a guest room allowed the evening to finish, though it was definitely subdued. Thankfully these people knew not to ask questions, but Malcolm was sure the rumors were already starting.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

The morning came bright and shining and Malcolm groaned. He reached out to air, hadn't he had a bed mate last night? If he only looked down the expanse of king sized luxury he'd see an Ianto/John sized lump scuttling under the covers. "And just what are you doing, my little scamp?" The older Merlyn laughed, peeking under said covers.

Jones popped his head out, quite literally, it was like watching a turtle. "Birthday." Was all the young charge said, like it made all the sense in the world and popped back under. His older lover sighed and lay down as Ianto/John happily continued with his plan.

Soon Malcolm was a moaning mess as his lover kissed down his torso. Tongue lapping at his bellybutton, before his younger lover licked a stripe up his length. "Oh yes…my beautiful boy, yes!" The older Merlyn cried as Jones took him deep. Slicked, careful fingers probed around the older man's hole and he spread his legs while flexing his hips. The digits found his prostate and he cried out as he shot his seed down his lover's throat.

Ianto/John crawled up to kiss Malcolm and share his taste. When the older Merlyn switched their positions. That hadn't bothered Jones, it was when his older lover shifted down with a clear intent to reciprocate that made the younger man upset. He stopped Malcolm forcefully and pouted. "Birthday."

Luckily the older Merlyn understood, exact delivery would render Ianto/John's act ineffective in its special-ness. "Ok my sweet, just my hand then?" Jones nodded his agreement and Malcolm's hand felt beneath his lover's pajama bottoms. Smooth fingers wrapped around a hard cock and began to pump in earnest. The young man gasped and his hips bucked. "Beautiful boy…so lovely." Malcolm murmured, enjoying watching his younger lover in ecstasy. There was little noise when Ianto/John found release. The older Merlyn almost feared Jones would cry, but it didn't happen.

He made sure Malcolm stayed in bed, thank god the tray held no juice as it rattled in the young man's hands. The pancakes, bacon and eggs looked a little sloppy, a little burnt, but it was the thought right? Ianto/John looked so hopeful when the older man took his first bite. Yet you could see it, you could always see it. That underlying acceptance of fault if the effort proved to fall short. "Wonderful my sweet, you made this?" The older Merlyn gasped and it was actually really good. Who knew Jones had a talent for breakfast. When he tasted the coffee he nearly wept with joy. "My beautiful boy is a coffee God!" Malcolm gasped, taking another huge swig. "I think I just decided I need a PACM."

"PACM, what's that prey tell?" Tommy snorted as Ianto/John handed him a cup.

"Personal Assistant and Coffee Maker."

...

**Do review**

**Luv Ya's**


	14. Red Room in Blue

**Chapter 13 yay!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Ever since the somewhat failed dinner party Malcolm decided he needed to do more for his younger charge. What could he do though? What more was there? Then it hit him, quite literally. In the form of Ianto/John flopping into his lap in tears. "What's wrong my sweet?"

"Upset."

_That's obvious, _"Ok, why are you upset John?" The older Merlyn asked patiently.

"Nightmare."

He'd had plenty before, but this was a new reaction. Malcolm was used to terror and sadness, but upset and anger, that was new. He knew how to channel those feelings and if this worked, it would certainly help his charge.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Ianto/John stood waiting for the older man to set up everything in the ambient lit room. Four walls painted midnight blue and black padding on the floor. Surrounded by weapons in glass cases and was that tea he smelled? He was dressed weird, weird for him anyway, weird, but comfortable. The hakama black and his haori a deep burgundy that looked amazing next to his pale skin.

Malcolm licked his lips, later he promised himself. There would be time to ravish his beautiful boy later. Right now he had other plans to accomplish. Dressed almost identical to his charge, his hakama black and his haori as well, the tare at his waist embroidered with the kanji for 'magician'. He'd have to order one for Ianto/John when he chose his name, for now the younger man's tare remained blank.

Finally he was called over to sit in front of the older Merlyn. Jones cleared his mind as asked and for a few minutes they simply breathed together. "I want to help you John, give all that fear, sadness, anger and pain a place to go. Will you let me?" His charge nodded and Malcolm smiled. "First things first and that's tea."

Teaching Ianto/John Tai Chi was going well and the 'Magician's' student moved like water and changing wind. Tomorrow he would teach his beautiful boy more, for now a few moves at a time was best. Making sure he was in eye site Malcolm moved away and picked up a well-worn wooden bokken. He hopped to teach, truly teach Ianto/John to be strong, that he may never be hurt again. He practiced a few moves, lunging gracefully through the air, while his younger charge channeled his raw emotion into inner peace.

**~AICHM~**

Deciding to bring his lover to work had multiple good points, the coffee and the lunch break sex were only two of them. Even before the sex was his younger charge in a suit. The fee's for an emergency tailor…worth it, so worth it. He didn't stop scoping his younger lover as the fabric of that fine suit pulled across his ass, the older Merlyn would never get any work done. "You look simply edible my sweet."

Ianto/John turned and smiled then strode to Malcolm and 'plonked' himself into the older man's lap. "Taste?"

"Oh yes, please." The older Merlyn purred, pulling at the younger man's tie. Lapping around his neck as flesh was revealed. Jones started to grind against him and Malcolm growled his excitement arching his hips into the movement. "That's good, so good my beautiful boy."

"In me."

"Are you sure my sweet?"

"…Want…" Ianto/John gasped, undoing Malcolm's belt then his. Before he knew it, slicked fingers were teasing him, stretching him. This felt amazing, this felt like what sex was supposed to feel like. Jones felt safe, loved and then his lover's fingers found his prostate and he felt pleasure, so much pleasure. "Oh please my love, please." The younger of the two begged, rocking back on the older Merlyn's hand.

Malcolm preened at the words. Slowly and ever so carefully he replaced his fingers with his generous length. Placing his hands at Ianto/John's hips, merely bracing so his younger lover could control the pace. "Ah! My beautiful boy you feel so good."

Jones urged his lover to move harder. A morning of meditation and Tai Chi helping to expel old demons as they moved together. He clasped his hands behind the older Merlyn's neck, arching back, making his lover's strokes deeper. He knew how to optimally work his body, but this time he wanted to, to feel as well as give pleasure. It felt so good to be in control for once. It snuck up on them and he was gasping and moving hard through both their releases. Thank God Malcolm had spare shirts at work.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

This was the first time he was making coffee for a meeting. This needed to go perfectly. Ianto/John stood at the maker bouncing on his toes as it percolated. Miss Darrin had got him everything he needed for the best brew. The self-proclaimed Ice Viper had irked him at first, but finding out about his captivity and trying his coffee had changed her attitude and his as well. She was still a snake, even to Malcolm at times, but to Jones she was a fluffy little kitten, especially when he made baked goods for the office. The secretary walked by and he held out a bag. "Cookie?"

"Oh John you darling, for us?" Alissa Darrin purred and Jones smiled and nodded. She took the bag, pinching his cheek as she went by. "You are too good to us lowly office workers. Thank you." She smiled and he blushed as she reached the elevator.

"Flirting with my secretary again I see." Malcolm chuckled and Ianto/John gave a sheepish smile.

"Cookie?"

"Oh is that it? Plying my staff with your baked goods. I suppose I can't blame them. Cheeky Scamp, you." The older Merlyn laughed. Pressing his younger charge back for a kiss. "There's a different kind of goods they better not get from you though. Those are mine, all mine my sweet." Malcolm growled, licking a stripe up his younger lover's throat.

Jones groaned, the egg timer he'd set for the coffee rang and broke the moment. Turning around to stop it, he turned back and the older Merlyn was gone. Maybe later then and just as well, he had coffee to serve.

_Hakama: (ha kah ma) Pants_

_Haori: (how ree) Shirt_

_Tare: (ta ray) Belt_

_Kanji: (kahn gee) Japanese Symbols or Caligraphy_

_Bokken: (boe ken) Wodden practice sword_

_..._

**Well yay you got a Japanese lesson! **

**Please review, totally HEART Y'ALLS**


	15. Bath Time Fun

**Chapter 14!**

**Props to Awatere11 for the prompt**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

The drive home and he was still contemplating his genius as a 30 something man babbled away happily in broken, two word sentences. The older Merlyn had never heard so much out of his charge and he'd like to think his idea of a morning routine had helped. Despite his want to listen a headache was beginning to form and his attention wandered. Suddenly he had a fully grown, well-dressed man in his lap, rubbing at his temples. He let out a pleased growl as the tension began to ease.

When they made it into the house. When, cause neither could leave it as just a scalp massage. Tommy was at the kitchen island, munching on a sandwich. "Sorry dad, haven't had time for shopping yet, turns out we gotta paint the place."His father's decision to bring the recovering man to work had free'd the younger Merlyn up and he could finally complete his plan to move out.

"Its fine, the makings of one sandwich will not damage my food supply. Started the job with Oliver yet?" Malcolm asked, delighted in his son's bid for his own life.

"Oh yeah lots of big plans, lots of stuff to do, don't suppose you know any good musicians looking for a start?" Tommy laughed and added, "So, I wanted to see if John would like to lend his hand at a painting party? Just me, Ollie, and Diggle. Later Felicity and Laurel are stopping by with pizza?"

"What do you think John? Sound fun?" Malcolm asked and Jones seemed cautious, but nodded with a smile.

"Cookies?" Ianto/John asked, bringing baked goods helped at the big building, maybe it could help here as well.

"I'm sure we won't say no." Tommy chuckled.

**~AICHM~**

Baking was messy of course it was messy because of a flour fight Malcolm had started, but still. Thank God for his rain forest shower. How people managed with just one spray was beyond him. One spray reminded Ianto/John too much of the dreaded hose room it wasn't always water he was doused with. The older Merlyn's was more like getting caught in a storm and his younger charge loved it, once he was coaxed into the stall.

There he stood naked save for the dusting of white, running through his Tai to try and work up the nerve to just step in. Malcolm was torn between helping and just watching the perfect pale skin stretch and move. The younger man managed a run in, brush of and run out. Satisfied with himself he decided he deserved a long soak. He wished his older lover would join him, but he didn't want to wait and mess up the floor.

His own pleasure was never thought of or allowed for that matter. His body reached release often enough, but it was always in the presence of one of his captors and they'd use the fact as a new way to torment him. He must like what they did to him, he must really want it. Ianto/John closed his eyes and breathed deep, he could see his lover in those strange comfy pants, showing him the moves from this morning, a new slightly different routine. He added soothing scents to the water with the bubbles.

Sliding into the mammoth sized tub, he let out a purr of satisfaction as he was encased in its warmth. His eyes slipped closed, only this time it was Malcolm as a lover he saw, not as his teacher. Jones eyes snapped open and he looked around, he was alone.

The older Merlyn had realized their lack of towels and went to grab some. When he came back it was to witness the most delightful picture. His younger charge must be enjoying his bath if the moans and purrs of absolute lust were anything to go by.

Ianto/John's hands slid over his body, tweaking a hard nipple before moving lower. The bubbles blocked most of the view, but it almost made it better. Malcolm got to imagine just what his younger lover was doing as he unleashed his own erection and started to jack off thinking about just what was going on under those dastardly bubbles and the look of bliss on his sweet boy's face.

In Jones mind the older Merlyn was on his knees swallowing the younger man's cock with much enthusiasm. "Oh! Oh! Love, that….oh yes please." Ianto/John moaned, his arch barely disturbing the water and it was almost too beautiful and private a thing to watch, but as Malcolm had a starring role, if only in Jones's head, he figured he was allowed. The water moved again and the younger man started to rock a little.

Malcolm groaned as his name sounded and he realized his younger lover was grinding back on his own hand. He lost it, shedding his own clothes so he could join. He deftly slid behind Ianto/John, replacing those long, made to pump his cock, fingers, with said length. Both men groaned in unison at the feeling of completion. "I want to fuck you so hard, beautiful boy, make you cum so good."

"Can take it…I-I want you…I want to feel good."

Malcolm blinked. _Holly fuck! _His younger charge made an 'I' statement and a full sentence at that! "Oh you will my sweet. Gonna make you feel so good." The older Merlyn purred, still slow and careful, he built up to a hard rhythm. His younger lover followed it easily, extremely vocal as Malcolm's free hand wandered Jones's body and his tongue licked a line up Ianto/John's spine. Following the path the older Merlyn had seen he rolled a hard nipple before running the flat of his palm down smooth, slippery, and better fit skin to the generous cock waiting below the bubble filled water.

"Oh! F-f-fu… Please oh please."

_Nope not at swear words yet, they'd work on it. _Malcolm thought as he snapped his hips and twisted his wrist just so. His younger lover's body clamped down and Jones's cry was primal, like something had been released and his body was his again. The older Merlyn attached his lips to reachable skin and pounded harder, extending Ianto/John's orgasm and bringing his own.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Lying snuggled and dry, post round two or was it three? Jones smiled at his love, "M-means, liked the s-show?" He asked hopefully.

"What!? You knew I was there, the whole time?"

"Em-em-empath…feel you."

"Just full of surprises. Cheeky little…" Malcolm sighed, before kissing down smooth, silky haired skin.

"Scamp?" Ianto/John supplied, groaning as the older man reached his cock. Here goes round 3 or was it round 4? Round who the hell cares?

...

**Review your little hearts out my lovley's!**

**Hugs &amp; kisses for all! My readers RAWK**


	16. Painting With Style

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but hope you still like**

**I only Own my Ideas**

**Warnings: Usual**

**ENJOY!**

...

Malcolm dropped Jones at the stoop, hesitation in the knock. Tommy opened the door with a wide smile. "John, dad, glad you could make it!" He enthused.

"Figured I'd get a look at the place." Malcolm replied honestly, genuinely interested in seeing his son's new place.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Tommy exclaimed, proud to show off his new 'crib'. "Oliver and Digg are on the way, so you my man have first pick of a brush." The younger Merlyn smiled at Jones as his father went to look around.

"W-w-we made cookies!" Ianto/John blurted, holding the bag aloft. Still slightly weary of just being in a new place.

"You bake too?" Tommy snorted at his dad, shaking his head.

"On that front I'm afraid I'm more of a hindrance than a help. John made the cookies, I happily trashed the kitchen in my efforts to assist." Malcolm replied offhandedly as he walked from one room to another. The younger Merlyn took the proffered bag to the kitchen as he chuckled at his father's admission.

"Well done son, I approve." Malcolm stated, finishing his self-lead tour and landing back at the door, when there was a knock. The older Merlyn left as Ollie and Diggle arrived. Tommy promised to call if any problems arose, but he didn't imagine any would. John seemed to do ok with Diggle and he already liked Ollie as well as himself, so no harm there.

**~AICHM~**

Painting was going really well, team: Painting in Style was out-painting The Paint Masters 2 walls to one. Of course this was because Oliver 'accidently' tipped a can of primer and Diggle was left alone while Tommy made the run to get more. That and Jones was a veritable workhorse when he got into his zone. He was busy singing along to the sound system, Tommy had AFI going and apparently Ianto/John really liked it.

"Wow man, you can really sing!" Diggle exclaimed, going for a cold beer from the fridge. Jones blinked and stood, pointing to himself. "Yes you." He chuckled and the younger man blushed.

"Thanks." Ianto/John replied sheepishly.

"You should get a band together, sing at Verdant, I know someone who plays guitar, all you need are bass and drums." Oliver offered as Jones went back to singing and covering an office wall in something called: Serious Gray.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

As promised Laurel and Felicity showed up with pizza. The D.A. dropped off the boxes in the kitchen then headed in further to see the boys work. All of them were in the hall except for Ianto/John whom she caught shirtless and doing Tai Chi, paint splattered in his hair and facing the shower.

"Dare I ask?" Felicity whispered to Oliver.

"He's working up to ducking his head under the shower, slight painting snafu."

"Oookay…"

"They used to use a high powered hose on him, sometimes they'd spray him with various harmful chemical agents. Showers remind him of that and Malcolm taught him Tai to help deal with that stress."

"Oh jeez that's…no wonder." The tech gasped, relieved the man in question hadn't heard, "forget I said anything." She pleaded.

Laurel on the other hand, took out her phone and sent a vid file to Malcolm. Smiling to herself as she went to get a bottle of pop. "Pizza's up boys, come and get it."

"Oh good I'm starving." Tommy whooped, then looked back to see Ianto/John finally ducking his head under the single spray of the shower head. "Hey Ollie can you make me a plate, don't errr want to give my dad any reason to disown me." He jerked his head back to the bathroom, luckily Oliver smiled and nodded.

Diggle made up a plate for Jones, who had dried off and put his shirt back on. "Thanks." The surrogate Merlyn chirped shyly, taking his plate to the couch next to Ollie. He ended up falling asleep the second movie into The Bourne series and when Malcolm called he ended up carrying his exhausted lover to the car.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

"Sir?" Alissa Darrin asked as she rapped the doorframe to alert him to her presence.

"Yes Miss Darrin?" Malcolm asked, not looking up.

"A Mr. Singer called and there's a Miss Lance on line 3." She informed, impossibly high Louboutins in black patent leather clacking away when she moved.

The older Merlyn picked up his phone's receiver, sighed and hit the number key for the third of his five lines. "Miss Lance, what can I…whoah calm down, say again…WHAT!? What do you mean, gone!?"

"We turned around and he was just…gone…" Laurel explained down the line.

He looked down and line one was blinking, Malcolm asked to put Laurel on hold and he hit the number key for said line. "Malcolm Merlyn speaking."

"P-p-please I-I-I need help."

…

**Oh man evil cliff!**

**Where is Yan? And why...**

**Please don't hate me too much, the next chap is being written so you'll know soon ^_^**

**Love yous guys**


	17. Wrath of A Titan

**Chapter 15!**

**I only own my ideas**

**pretty tame chap, maybe some swearing**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Alone, at least he wasn't alone. A mean man in blue was yelling at him. He kept his eyes averted and head down. That's when the yelling got bad and a few minutes later he was hauled up and dragged past an occupied holding cell. "No, please, please, no." Ianto/John cried, scrabbling his fingers on the wall for purchase. They couldn't take him back, he wouldn't go back, never.

"Do the crime, do the time buddy." The cop snorted and pulled Jones along. Stopping him at a pay phone.

"J-Jo-John?" He rasped out when the computer voice asked for his name. He didn't have any money. Please accept the charges my love please!

"Malcolm Merlyn speaking."

_Oh thank you, thank you!_ "P-p-please I-I-I need help." Jones stuttered into the receiver.

"John! Where are you!?"

_The older man didn't know about him being here. Not his decision then, that was good right? _"I-I-I d-don't know, loud sirens, they shouted at m-m-me, s-s-scared." Ianto/John babbled, the last word said in a whisper.

"It's ok John, one of us will be there soon." Malcolm promised as the line went dead and the older Merlyn tried to keep his calm as he got Laurel back on the line. "Miss Lance I think John might be in jail…" Rage bubbled just below the surface. How stupid could these idiots be? He'd given John a card with his own direct line for this very reason. Why had no one even tried to contact him?

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Malcolm strode in first like he owned the place and also like a cat rubbed the wrong way, repeatedly. Hissing, spitting and mad as hell. His son, his son's girlfriend and Oliver trailing behind him. "Who the 'hell' is in charge here!?" The older Merlyn bellowed and the office stopped.

"Mu-mu-Mr. Merlyn what seems to be the problem?" Officer Sam Campanelli asked before the irate billionaire reached Captain Lance's office. He stood to stop the man, Malcolm snarled.

"One of you idiots took a man with my last name and didn't call me. Have you any idea what you probably did? Do you?" Malcolm growled, daring them to do anything less than answer him.

"Ok what's the…Laurel, baby what? Tommy Merlyn and Queen too? Ok someone tell me what's going on." Captain Lance demanded crossing his arms as he watched the three flank Malcolm and glare daggers at his officers. The older Merlyn reached into his pocket and took out a strip of photos. Ones like you take in a booth, with the curtain closed, so you can hold and caress each other as the camera flashes. This batch was fairly tame, silly faces, peace signs, rabbit ears and of course duck lips. How his father pulled of the selfie trend, Tommy would never understand.

"This man is in your custody and I want him out as of yesterday!"

He took the strip of photos and his jaw dropped. "He-he, he's dead! How-how do you have this?"

"Daddy, I think we need to talk." Laurel sighed and walked past, intent on her father's office. Captain Lance turned, sputtering to catch up and Malcolm huffed but followed. Tommy and Oliver waited in the area designated. Oliver calling Felicity and Diggle off of their search, they'd found John, but no it wasn't good.

**~AICHM~**

"Play this, it will explain your last question." Malcolm growled handing over a US_B _containing some files and video footage of the month with no contact and his first death and assault. "You don't even understand the kind of damage to his recovery this will have done." The older Merlyn ground out, he needed to get to his sweet boy and fast.

The captain turned away and threw up in his trash can after watching evidence of the man's first assault. "He-he was dead, we were so sure."

"What are you talking about dad?" Laurel asked a little bewildered.

"Years ago it was years."

"Five, probably." Malcolm supplied.

"Yeah how did you…? Anyway that Harper kid brought him in said his name was uh Harkness, Ianto Harkness…"

The older Merlyn couldn't help it, he snorted. "Welsh for John, very good Miss Lance…we'd taken to calling him John, how right you were."

"Said he thought he'd been robbed, I took his report, but he said he couldn't remember the perp so…" Captain Lance shrugged and added, "Coming out of the interview room some junkie attacked us, like it was fate, he had a knife, god there was so much blood…and I tried, I tried so hard. You're telling me he survived that?" Quentin asked with amazement.

"As you saw, not exactly, I need to see him now!" Malcolm raged, losing his patience. The older cop seemed to be warring with his want to follow procedure. "I donate a hell of a lot to this police force, do not make me regret that."

"Well I just need to check… Hang on looks like Andrews made the collar." Lance picked up the phone and ordered the officer to come in.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Andrews queried stepping in.

"Yeah Andrews, the collar earlier, what was it for? Do you remember?"

"Kid with no last name, barely got two words out of him?"

Malcolm nodded to Captain Lance with a grim look. This wasn't going to turn out well. Ianto, properly named now, was probably scared out of his mind. The older Merlyn wouldn't be surprised if he'd regressed, severely.

"Robbery and resisting arrest, sir."

"What did he take?"

"Antique silver, pocket watch. Kept insisting it was his."

"I think it is…" Captain Lance mumbled.

"Sir?"

"You can go. Thank you officer."

Andrews nodded and turned to leave, when they were alone the three of them again, Captain Lance pulled up the file and Laurel asked for the shop info Ianto had 'stolen' from. "Yeah he asked me to look out for a watch like that."

"That settles it, I'm gonna go tell Tommy and Oliver to get that watch." Laurel declared, heading out of the room.

"Is he…human…god what do you call that?"

"Don't know, but human or not, no one deserves what they did to him and, for the record, I call him, mine. Now if you won't bring him here, take me to him." Malcolm growled his tone barely held in check.

...

**You'll get Ianto's side next chap**

**Thank you all, you make my day so keep it up like the champs you are!**

**Love Ya's**


	18. Ooooh Shiney

**Ianto's side...**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Usual stuff**

**ENJOY!**

...

Earlier that same day, before Malcolm gets the phone call…

He loved something, yes, he loved how Jones managed to not look like the older Merlyn had just had him with his legs on his shoulders and screaming his name at every pounding thrust. Like his suit was fresh off the hanger and not picked up from the floor. If he was thinking about things he loved, then the coffee, let's not forget the coffee and the baked goods or the way he did that thing with his tongue... Shit! He was hard again, _down boy!_

Malcolm looked up to see Ianto/John with his last round of coffee. His son, with Laurel and Oliver of course were taking his gorgeous coffee god, shopping. "Anything else before I-I go, sir?" True he was getting better, but it was still hard to make himself speak, especially the 'I' statements.

"No John that's fine, have fun." The CEO smiled, looking up, smiling, then looking back to the report in his hands.

"Could…take care of that for y-you…" Jones offered with a tiny smirk. Leaning closer to breath in Malcolm's aroused scent. "Arousal m-makes you f-feel like honey running through m-m-my head." Ianto/John purred, even with the stutter, his tongue flicking out to catch his older lover's ear lobe.

Malcolm got over the shock of his younger charge initiating sex rather quickly. Especially since they had just had each other nearly naked and grunting, no less than a half an hour ago. He turned and grabbed Jones by the waist, hoisting him to sit on his desk.

Ianto/John wrapped his legs around his older lover and they started rocking into each other. The older Merlyn fumbling with his younger lover's belt as Jones pulled at his in turn. "Yes my love, please."

"God what you do to me, you beautiful boy, just thinking about that perfect ass and wicked tongue. Oooh I'm gonna fuck you so good!" Malcolm promised, fitting his excited cock into his younger lovers waiting warmth. The quivering hole still slick and loose from their earlier exertions. "Mine all mine." He growled as he started to buck and snap his hips, slamming his hands down to his desk top on either side of Jones giving him leverage to move harder.

"Yes oh yes yours." Ianto/John gasped as his hands swept up Malcolm's shoulders to his hair. The guards had never let him touch or be in any other position than face down. But not his love oh no, his love relished in the feel of care and awe in Jones's fingertips on his skin, in his deep brown locks. Seeing his face as the younger man was lost to the pleasure swirling within him.

The older Merlyn, reached up over his younger lover's hip, grasping Ianto/John's hard cock and pumping it in counter point to his own hard thrusts. His sweet boy was reduced to a moaning mess as Malcolm hit that spot with each deep drive. He muffled the loud cry with a kiss as his beautiful boy spurt cum over his fist and his body clamped down. The older Merlyn groaned, snapped his hips twice and spilled his seed deep in his younger lover's clenching hole.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

He couldn't deny being a little sore, but it was a good sore, if there was such a thing. He was between Tommy and Oliver. Laurel on Tommy's arm on the other side, her head on the younger Merlyn's shoulder as they walked around the shopping center. After a meal at Big Belly Burger, he'd ended up on the outside of their group. Things were going fine till the antiques store caught his eye and he stopped at the window, while the rest walked on, oblivious.

**~AICHM~**

"Guys? Uh where is John?" Tommy inquired as they were leaving the most recent store. They all stopped and scanned said store in circles, but their charge, come friend was nowhere to be seen. "Shit, my dad is going to kill me!" The younger Merlyn wailed, throwing his hands up helplessly.

"Hold on, we split up and meet back here in an hour, if we can't find him I call Felicity and Digg in to help and Laurel calls Malcolm, ok? We'll find him." Oliver assured before they decided on which ways and stores they'd search. None of them knowing that Ianto/John was being manhandled into a cop car at that very moment.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

"Stealing, evading arrest."

"Don't forget attempted assault on a police officer." The taller cop of the two chimed in.

"B-bu-but…mine…" Jones insisted, his fear growing as the men in blue stared him down.

"That's not what that shop owner told us…after you ran without paying."

"M-m-mi-mine."

"Keep it up kid, won't make it true. Why don't you give us a name, a last name?" The shorter cop snorted. The conversation only became worse as time went on. Finally, without more than a badly stuttered first name, they shackled him and dragged him out, struggling and crying. The young man barely made it through his call and growing irate, Officer Andrews left Jones in the care of the guards at county lock up.

**~AICHM~**

All in all, you wouldn't think it was that bad until they got to the showers. Ianto/John refused and even tried to run. One of his new guards clotheslined him and slammed him to the ground. "You even think of trying that again and I'm gonna beat your pretty ass black. Got that!?"

Ianto/John knew enough to nod and shuffle resignedly into the stall. All thoughts borne of recovery, gradually leaking out like water from a sieve. The spray was harsh and cold, a prison guard was leering at him and he cried, but quietly, quietly.

As was inevitable said guard cornered him alone in his cell. After the forced 'favors', beating, and explanation of how things worked 'around here' Ianto/John was eager to comply. _He would be good, so good. _After all, this was his life now, right?

...

**I hate being so mean to Yan, but it means the gang get to be overprotective bamf's!**

**Malcolm get's him out soon and Ianto get's an unlikely protector.**

**Review it like it's hot!**

**Till next we meet my lovelies **


	19. Unexpected Samaritan

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to give you something.**

**A/N at the end of chap...**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Rayshawn was a drag queen and no his stage name ain't baby, its Shaniqua, Miss Jackson if you're nasty! He was a queen with a hell of a right hook, a temper, and a rap sheet full of assaults both attempted and aggravated to prove it. His roommate didn't always see eye to eye with him. It had gotten out of hand and as it was his third strike in so many weeks, lockup it was.

It always helped that he was friends with the warden, a model prisoner, and pretty much left alone to and from his work duty, in the laundry room. As he was walking back to his cell he came upon that one rotten guard, there was always one. Said guard was…well whatever he was doing wasn't good. He pushed the prisoner away, doing up his zipper and Rayshawn snarled. The poor young man looked like he was about to cry, huddled and whimpering. "Uh uh, no."

"I'm sorry are you involved in this?" Henderson sneered back as Ianto cowered.

"Boy, you best believe I'm about to be…you gon leave that baby bird alone or momma bird gon be causin all kind of hell up in heeyuh." Rayshawn pressed and added, "I suggest you stay away, I see you come near baby boo again… I'll tell the warden what you really do to new prisoners and she likes me so I guarantee she be listening to what Miss Jackson has to say."

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Malcolm strode through lock up like a man on a mission. Tommy and Oliver, back from mission, obtain antique pocket watch, were with him. He whipped out his checkbook and slammed it on the desk in front of a bored looking officer. Neither Oliver nor Tommy laughed when they saw the 'cuddly kittens' on the older Merlyn's checks. They knew Ianto…well Ianto when they had called him John, had picked and ordered them as a joke. And Malcolm used them instead of ordering more because it made his younger lover giggle when he did. "I'm here to pay a bill or a fine or whatever and get someone out, now who do I talk to?" The older Merlyn growled as Tommy and Oliver looked on, somber, but menacing.

"Mr. Merlyn? Best you come to my office, Captain Lance called, I've been expecting you."

**~AICHM~**

Warden Amelia Cutler was a smallish woman with obvious fire in her blood. She didn't take shit from anyone and still the way Malcolm paced and snarled unnerved her. She named the charges and their fines, hoping she wouldn't have a one man, well three man riot on her hands. She watched the older man flop in the chair, scribble on and rip out a check, handing it to her.

"Assuming the officers were just doing their job, consider this a donation. However if I find out he's been mistreated in anyway…well…" Malcolm left the statement open and his grin was feral as he stood.

Amelia sighed, "Speak to Rayshawn…Prisoner 524679. Sh-He, will tell you, seems quite taken to protecting the young man, I'll escort you to them." She offered, speaking on her walkie as they left.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

He didn't know why he'd brought this Robbin under his wing. Having someone to take care of was a nice feeling though. His little chick didn't say much, curled up tight in a corner of the open exercise yard. He kept mumbling about how good he could be, how useful, he'd do any 'favor' required and Rayshawn cursed Henderson for the tenth time. No prisoner ever complained, he swore that man had connections outside. How else could he keep his job this long? He looked up as the warden and her group approached. "Amelia my little fire crack-mh mh mh, who is this dish? And me in this drab thing. The fates are cruel." Rayshawn babbled, pulling at his jumper.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, "Malcolm Merlyn and you must be Rayshawn."

"Oh papi please, call me Shaniqua." The prisoner purred, Ianto didn't even look up at the name or the sound of his older lover's voice.

Malcolm for his part chuckled, turned on the charm and took the man's hand kissing it. "Shaniqua then, I was wondering if you might be able to tell me who hurt him." The older Merlyn pointed to Ianto's huddling form.

Rayshawn looked from Malcolm, to his baby bird to Amelia standing just out of range. The warden was busy discussing the situation with Tommy and Oliver. "Sorry hun mmm and you are scrumptious, but information ain't free, if you follow…" Rayshawn/Shaniqua stated calmly.

Malcolm pulled a wad of bills from his pocket. "Name it." He picked through the bills, one's and fives hiding 50's and hundreds.

"Three fifty, you got his protection and I'll give you the cliff notes."

"You drive a hard bargain… three now, three more after and you give me names!" Malcolm purred, his teeth glinting in the sun.

The prisoner drove it up another hundred, but finally told him everything. Looked like the dark archer would have another visit to make….

...

**Hope you liked...**

**A/N Sorry about my lack of posting...going through a real rough time right now. My husband and I have separated while he gets the help he needs. Not much lifts the cloud I'm walking around with. I'll try my best, but some days writing is the farthest thing from my mind... Hope you still stick with me, luv you all.**


	20. Just A Tie

**ENJOY!**

...

Rayshawn or rather Miss Shaniqua Jackson was charmed by more than Malcolm's wallet. Though it was a close call when he flashed them dollas, those bills. Cause if it's not about the bling bling. Then you gotta get those Benjamin's. The older Merlyn's fists clenched tighter and tighter as he listened. Shaniqua had only seen the tail end of an assault, but still… This man Hender-whatever was going to pay, in a biblical sense, but first…

The older Merlyn walked over to where the younger man was curled up behind a shed."Ianto…sweet boy…its Malcolm…" He cooed as he stepped closer and knelt inches from his huddled lover. The younger man seemed to cower even more, like he was hoping the ground would swallow him whole. "Ianto… if I call you John, will you look at me?"

Ianto slowly unfurled, recognizing the command the older Merlyn hadn't meant to have in his voice. The younger man reached for Malcolm's waist and zip. Good God, where they back to that again? Oh Henderson was going to get his alright. But maybe an arrow to the eye was too good for the likes of this type of monster. "Please… can be good…will be." Jones babbled and the older man dug nails into his palms when Ianto was quicker and quieter than either of them realized. While Malcolm was cursing Henderson and planning his demise, Jones had crawled forward, released and swallowed the older Merlyn's cock in one fluid movement. God if this wasn't a prison yard or learned behavior, it would have been beautiful.

Fortunately they were blocked by a large utility shed, but voices could travel. Malcolm bit his lip as the younger man, his beautiful boy, sucked and slurped with detached, single minded efficiency. The older man was sure, he would burn for this, but heaven save him, how did he stop now? At least 20 blow jobs, he owed his younger lover that, Fuck! Throw in some hail Mary's maybe!? Oh! It was so good and the older Merlyn thanked every deity for his control as he shot cum down Ianto's throat, with an involuntary buck of his hips. All remarkably quiet if you asked him. Quickly he righted himself as his younger lover was contemplating why that 'favor' seemed more like a reward than a punishment for the crime(s) that got him here.

Suddenly the older Merlyn was tackled to the ground. He yelped and Tommy with Oliver came running. They came upon Ianto, straddling and lording over a laughing Malcolm. Then Jones, gently barred his older lover's neck, leaned in, sniffed and snuffled, licked and nuzzled. Satisfied with the fact he knew the older man, it was like the joy had been sucked from every surrounding area as the younger man crumpled. Hiding his face in the crook of Malcolm's neck, as he wailed. "Hurt, scared." Ianto cried.

In a great show of strength, considering he had a 30 something limpet, that they really needed to start calling Ianto, clinging to him for dear life. Malcolm rolled up to his knees, gripped Oliver's offered hand and stood. "We're leaving, sweet boy, we're taking you home." The older Merlyn soothed his voice low and melodic.

"H-home…s-safe?" Jones snuffled, looking up to Malcolm with the wide questioning eyes of a child

"Yes John, home is safe." Tommy agreed. He knew the young man's name was Ianto, but they needed to get out of here. Until they reached the mansion, calling him John would have to do. Apparently the only thing their charge would respond to, as well.

Ianto blinked and looked around, like he just realized others were walking with them. He whimpered tucking into the man carrying him, shivering with fear.

"It's alright you know them, that's just Tommy and Oliver." The older Merlyn soothed as they were led out of the yard, past another gate and into the parking lot. Tommy smiled when Ianto looked and Ollie waved. Jones shied, preferring to keep his face firmly planted in the crook of Malcolm's shoulder, surrounded by the older man's scent.

Ianto whined, reaching out for his human 'security blanky' as the older Merlyn pried him off to set him in the limo. As soon as Malcolm slid into the seat next to him, the younger man scrabbled, quite franticly into the older man's lap clenching and unclenching his suit like a cat finding the right spot. The older man tried not to sigh or laugh at Jones behavior.

"All that healing, so much progress, gone." The older Merlyn groused. Ianto whispered that he was sorry and hung his head against Malcolm's chest. "My sweet boy, no, none of this is your fault ok?" The older Merlyn pressed and when Jones whispered again, 'he was so sorry', Malcolm repeated the statement a little harsher. Finally his younger charge nodded numbly, curling into his older lover's welcome arms. The older Merlyn fought the urge to gently rock Ianto or give his body some kind of pleasure to focus on. Tommy was still in the limo however, and would that really help or hurt his lover in the long run, anyway? Halfway into the trip home Ianto fell asleep, completely exhausted, he started to snuffle and snore lightly, uncaring of the childlikeness of his actions of late.

"Well at least he's not sucking his thumb." Tommy mused, eyeing Jones huddled into as much of a ball as he could be.

"Ah, that would be because he's currently chewing, quite happily in fact, on my silk Marquis tie." Malcolm chuckled and Tommy snorted.

"It's only a $200.00 Tie right? No Big." The younger Merlyn laughed, his father shrugged, Ianto mumbled, shifted and chewed more on said tie. Even Tommy wasn't blind to the love showing in Malcolm's eyes as he ran his hand through the younger man's hair. The younger Merlyn found he couldn't blame his father for it and actually smiled at the sight. Every so often Jones would whimper and chew harder. The older Merlyn would coo and drop a kiss on the younger man's hair or brow. This seemed to calm Ianto, he would sigh and nuzzle.

"Awwww aren't you two…"

"Say cute and I will disown you!" Malcolm warned.

"Real funny dad, well this is my stop." Tommy smiled upon exiting the limo.

The younger Merlyn getting out didn't even disturb Jones, curled in Malcolm's arms and once home, he again, carried the younger man inside.

...

**LUV Y'ALL**


	21. Echoes of the Past

**Thank you all for your love and support! It makes my day brighter!**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The decision to go to team 'Arrow' was hard. Going as the Dark Archer with a sedated, 30 something man in your arms, who was also chewing on the pendant around your neck, was even harder. "If I might have a word…" Malcolm asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Is he…not that…ok he can, but…shutting up now." Felicity babbled till Oliver gave her a look.

"He's just sedated and it won't last long so can we move this forward." The older Merlyn suggested, readjusting his hold on his most precious bundle.

"What do you want Malcolm?" Oliver sighed, just as Roy walked in from a patrol.

"Hey what's…?" The red attired man stopped, zeroing in on the bundle the older Merlyn held. "We robbing graves now?" He snorted, trying not to think of that tragic day, five years ago.

"Don't be so macabre Mr. Harper. I assure you Ianto is alive." He made a judgement call and turned; they would be no help, even for the sake of his younger charge. "Perhaps I made an error coming here, sorry to waste your time." Malcolm sighed, Jones stuck in a nightmare, whimpered. "Hush now, you're safe." The older man cooed, uncaring of his audience.

"Wait Mr. Merlyn! What-what did you need?" Oliver relented, and Malcolm turned, neither noticing the fact Ianto was waking.

"Find me this man and I'll tell you…" The older Merlyn stated, handing a slightly grainy picture over to the Queen sibling. Then his bundle was falling from his arms, swiping the Glocks, Diggle had set out to be cleaned, as he fell.

Everything happened so fast and at first no one was scared, the guns were supposed to be empty. Creeping, like a Lynx around the table, like he was born for it, Jones reached up and confiscated two mags, just left there in the open, then he slipped back into the shadows. Ianto slammed the spare clips in, via his knees and clicked the safeties off with a pop of his thumbs. Ok now they were scared, awed and if Malcolm was honest, a bit turned on… Mostly scared though. Let's get our priorities straight, shall we, Mr. Merlyn!?

Ianto, chambered a round in each gun as he crouched, he reached up to tap his comm and realized nothing was there. "Son of a bitch!…fuck…Ianto Jones, you twpsyn." Jones looked down at the pajamas he was wearing and shook his head, a dream, he was sleep walking? This wasn't his flat though or the hub for that matter. "Owen you complete twat, what the bloody hell did you put in my coffee this time? Evil bugger." Ianto snorted, the physician had gone and drugged him again. Great…Just great. Only one way out then. He kept a gun leveled at the speechless group in front of him, holding their hands up, as if to ward him off. He noted the gun's gleam and couldn't stop the chuckle. "Nice, whoever's these are, need to check your safety though, it sticks, prefer a Colt myself." The other shiny weapon he brought to his temple and added, "oh well, even if I'm not dreaming, Jack…I always loved you…remember me."

"No!" Malcolm shouted, Felicity yelped, Oliver, Diggle, and Roy all cried out as Ianto shot himself at point blank range. The older Merlyn rushed forward, cradling his younger lover's bloody body in his arms. What they'd just witnessed pushed to the side, for the moment.

"What on God's green earth was that!" Felicity shrieked. Apparently not… Diggle, meanwhile went, rather quickly, to put away his discarded guns.

"A very vivid dream…I didn't know better, I'd say we just saw a memory…" Oliver explained, calmly, well as calmly as he could manage. He rounded on the other archer, "Malcolm what the hell did you give him?" Queen demanded with a glare.

"Must we do this now?" The older Merlyn looked up with tears on his lashes, cradling Ianto even closer as the bullet wound began to disappear right before their eyes. Oliver's look was grim, but he nodded, handing the older man a damp towel, to clean up with. "Oh Al jalim waladi, what have I done to you?" Malcolm whispered, as he dabbed the blood off pale cheeks. They gave him what privacy they could till the older Merlyn seemed to settle and reign in his emotions. Oliver was about to speak when a great gasping was heard.

Watching it happen on video, was one thing. Seeing it first hand was something else entirely. Ianto came back to life more violently than anyone expected. Gasping and thrashing, clawing and hissing as he scrambled into a corner. Whimpering and crying as pain pounded through his skull. A bullet to the head was always a bitch, when you came back. They had killed him then, there was only one conclusion for him to come to… He'd been bad, they'd abandon him, maybe for years this time. "P-p-please…so s-s-sorry…c-can b-be good p-promise." Ianto whimpered, repeating it over and over.

Finally Felicity couldn't take it and walked over to Jones, wrapping her arms around the huddled figure. He begged her to let him be good, let him try and it broke her heart. She murmured and cooed, like a loving mother to her chick. When his sobs quieted to sniffles she jerked her head at Malcolm, indicating he take her place. He gladly did so, giving his pendant to the younger man, who looked to the room first, his eyes shifty, expecting the shiny thing to be taken away from him. Satisfied that they wouldn't, he began treating the bauble like a teether, curling into the welcome heat of Malcolm's body.

"Mr. Merlyn, consider that man found, now can we talk about the fact, we just had James Bond stop by for tea and crumpets!?" Felicity demanded with a raise of her hands.

Al Jalim (jaleem) Waladi: My beautiful boy

...

**Do hope you liked**

**Luv ya's**


	22. Showing Your Hand

**Bit of a smut and happy fluff chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

...

Oliver paced, torn between his like for Ianto and his dislike of Malcolm's alter ego. He hated to admit it, but showing your hand, that took guts and honestly he was a little bit impressed with the level of caring it showed. Turns out Tommy was right, the older man clearly loved Ianto, in a way, even more than 'they' cared about his well-being.

"Do you remember, my sweet, what I taught you?"

Ianto kind of perked up, letting the pendant drop. "W-weird p-pants?"

Malcolm sighed, "Is that really all you got from that or are you being cheeky with me?" The older Merlyn smirked and Jones giggled. "Well I bet if you asked, Oliver there, will be happy to learn and practice with you, hmm." The older man gave queen a begging look as Ianto tugged shyly on the young man's sleeve.

How did you say no to that, especially to a face full of pure innocent hope? He led Jones to an open area and Ianto began to happily show off what he'd learned at Malcolm's skilled hand. Oliver even messed up on purpose, all so their charge could finally feel the proudness of teaching someone something, new to them.

No one dare acknowledge it, but Malcolm's eyes shown with joy as he watched the two. Happy the setbacks in Al Jalim Waladi's care, had begun to finally fade.

"So…ok I'll ask, no one else will. Why are we looking for uh...Jonah Wymann?" Felicity inquired, pausing as she looked at the info on her screen.

Malcolm wasn't listening, he was watching Oliver spot Ianto on the pull up bar. Jones chest was bare and gleaming, muscles stretching, and arms flexing. Gods if his sweet, delectable boy did this for him… He was putting a setup like this in the blue room as of yesterday! "I'm sorry…what." The older Merlyn mumbled and swallowed nervously.

Felicity smirked. "I asked why you need to find this person."

The older man sighed, "I won't sugar coat it…Ianto was incarcerated for less than a day, he was assaulted 3 times by the same man and Jonah… knows where I can find him." Malcolm finished in an almost snarl.

Felicity just nodded, she knew, no matter what, there was no stopping Merlyn. Not sure, she even wanted to and that was odd, but she remembered Ianto's pitiful babbling, she wanted this man to pay! She turned back to the screen, Malcolm's eyes drifting to Ianto, who was putting his shirt back on.

"Feeling better, my sweet?" The older Merlyn asked as his charge dropped into his lap. He tried not to make a sound as the younger man became almost like the lynx from earlier and started to try and climb him like a tree. Lips were at his ear and he thanked the Gods no one was paying them any attention. They were all focused on the original case. Finding Jonah was a side mission.

"F-feel…w-want."

His younger lover was hard against his hip and he bit back a groan. Team 'Arrow' never noticed the two of them sneaking up to the VIP bathroom of Verdant. "Gonna cum for me beautiful boy?" Malcolm purred, pushing Ianto to the couch. The older Merlyn sank to his knees as Jones showed enough knowledge to start tugging his Pajamas down, his excited length already peeking out of his boxers. "Just lay back and enjoy my sweet."

"P-please…w-want." Ianto babbled as Malcolm licked around the leaking head of his cock. Then the older man took him deep, let his hips buck, started to hum and Jones was lost as his dick swelled and he emptied his cum down his older lover's receptive throat. He lay panting, while Malcolm cleaned him up and helped him redress. Ianto reached for his older lover's crotch and said older man, batted his hands away.

"Just for you my sweet." Malcolm smiled, well that was 3 down, if he was really counting. Ianto's return smile was lazy, he was sated for the moment and sleepy, the rush of emotions draining him. "Sleep Al Jamil Waladi." The older Merlyn cooed, kissing his younger lovers lips, softly, so softly.

"M-my l-l-love…" Ianto breathed as he snuffled and nuzzled.

~AICHM~

Getting Jones into clean clothes, made their absence more plausible. Having a reason was one good thing, having another opportunity to lavish Ianto's substantial dick with the attentions, of his talented tongue, was another.

Jones had shucked his clothes all in one go, all of them. His gorgeous cock was right there and oh hell…he was done for. Malcolm walked forward, wondering if he should lament or thank his addiction to giving this younger man pleasure, and receiving his own in turn. Ianto was fairly panting, the head of his hard length leaking and Malcolm wished he could do more, but would his younger lover be ready?

"F-feel y-you." Ianto reached out to pump his own cock and stopped, glancing nervously at Malcolm, needing permission. The older Merlyn knew then, his sweet boy was not yet ready, for penetrative sex.

He slipped behind his younger lover instead. Slotting his equally large and excited dick, between the Welshman's pert ass cheeks. The older Merlyn sighed at the near perfect feeling and grabbed Ianto's hand, trying to show the younger man, that he didn't need permission. Together, as Malcolm created his own friction, he helped Jones do the same. Their grunts and moans silent, the older Merlyn licking and sucking at his younger lover's throat as they brought each other to release.

AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM

No one must have noticed their re-entry or even their initial exit for that matter. It looked like he wouldn't be paying Jonah a visit alone. "Thank you for all your help, but really Oliver, I can question him myself." Malcolm huffed as Roy and even Diggle prepared to leave with him.

"This isn't for you Malcolm, better we come for nothing than he loses you tonight." Oliver explained and the older Merlyn could only nod.

Malcolm turned to Ianto, "To Tommy's with you then, I think."

"He can stay, I'll be here." Felicity piped up.

...


	23. Al Jamil Waladi

**ENJOY!**

...

Chapter Text

The bullets flew from out of the dark and had Oliver not tackled him as Diggle returned fire…He couldn't say thank you, as that, would not be received, he could only nod. The 'Arrow' nodded back. The older man knocked an arrow and took out someone coming for Roy then knocked another and fell a goon coming for them. Barely a beat passed and Oliver turned, letting two arrows loose. "Don't even say it!" Malcolm warned and Queen smirked.

The building was mostly empty as they had drawn most of the men outside. Roy was busy tying up the wounded and Malcolm had to fight the urge to prance. He was avenging his love, he felt giddy. Well that and Felicity was patiently explaining, what her console was for to an enraptured Ianto. Yep, computer for his coming birthday. They didn't even know if it was right, they just picked a day. His beautiful boy's, 'ooh's' and 'ah's' were making him giggle. Even the ever stoic 'Arrow' had to stifle a smile, coughing to cover a snort.

They made it to the main room and Oliver knocked his arrow first. Jerking his head for Malcolm to as well, letting the older man loose his arrow first. Another nod of acknowledgment. The scuzzy looking recipient yelped, it was Queen who stepped forward. He growled, using his 'Arrow' voice, "Jonah Wymann…Where is Andrew Henderson!"

~AICHM~

"I ain't gotta tell you shit!"

"Listen you piece of pond scum, see that man over there?" Oliver squeezed the man's chin and jerked it towards Malcolm, who just happened to be tossing a dagger around, like his favorite toy. "Him, well he wants to kill you. I might just let him, if you don't start talking."

"Oooh I'm scared."

"You should be, but not so much about him…no, criminals and wanna be crime lord junkies like you…fear me!" Oliver snarled, twisting the arrow lodged in the man's shoulder.

AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM

They returned triumphant in their quest. Breaking up gangs always made him feel good. He was protecting his city. Luckily he came back in street clothes. A frustrated Felicity met them at the stairs. "Felicity, what's wrong?"

"He…I think he had a flash back… I should have muted the screams I didn't think I…" Malcolm vaulted over the stairs not even bothering to push past the others, he simply went around them. "He won't listen, just snarls when I try to get near."

"Don't happen to have any chocolate here, do you?"

~AICHM~

He was huddled in a space, he was sure no one could get to, in his default position, when he was trying to hide that is. The scary part was, he wasn't begging, babbling, or crying. Ianto was silent, till you encroached on his personal space. Then he growled and snarled, till the intruder backed off.

"I don't even know how he found that vent, much less got himself in it, but he won't come out." Felicity explained even as she slapped a bag of M &amp; M's into Malcolm's palm.

"Watch and learn, the first few days with just Tommy and I we figured out this works really well. He doesn't mean it, it's just become part of his coping mechanism.

~AICHM~

His ears perked up at the odd sound, shaking, maybe a bag, a bag of rocks? Why would anyone want a bag of rocks? And why shake it at him? He unfurled and crawled forward slowly. A trail of brightly colored candies lay just outside his hiding place. Someone was leading him somewhere, chocolate! He could smell it, he never got chocolate, was this a trick? A fever dream? Was he already dying? He smashed the first one with the slap of his palm. Bringing his hand to his face, he sniffed then licked the destroyed confection from his skin. Ianto made a noise of joy, it was real. Upon getting to the last one, he gobbled it up happily, humming his pleasure.

Malcolm had moved behind him, cutting off his access to the vent. Ianto turned and snarled, a challenger! The older Merlyn actually growled, but conceded and ducked to the floor. Jones cocked his head quizzically, was the other contesting him or not? He gave a great snort, Felicity tried not to giggle at the weirdness of it all. Oliver, having heard Tommy talk of those early days, was more prepared. Queen actually seemed a bit intrigued to see the old plan in action.

Ianto crawled forward and the older Merlyn waited as he was sized up. Jones growled low and when he was close enough Malcolm sprung forward and tackled the younger man. He struggled to hold his charge down, damn his beautiful boy had gotten strong and lean and…and…and what was he thinking about? _Jeez, damn you wretched cock! Not Now!_ "A little help Oliver, Felicity the incense, bring it here please!"

Team 'Arrow' scrambled and soon Oliver had Jones ankles, while Malcolm had most of Ianto's upper body in his lap. Queen was trying to give them what privacy he could, as he was sure this speech had changed, now that the other two were lovers. The young man bucked and bowed, snarling and hissing even as the older Merlyn held him fast and pressed kisses to his temple. "We're not going to hurt you. Please my sweet boy, breathe just breathe." Malcolm cooed.

Oliver smelled it then, lavender and mint. Scents you would burn to relax and heal, any girl would know them. He watched as Ianto slowly calmed, each struggle less and less as his chest rose and fell in deep breaths.

"Shhh Jalim shhh."

"What does that mean?"

"He is Al Jamil Waladi. My beautiful boy."

"He doesn't mind that?" Oliver snorted, letting Jones's ankles go, but not moving away, when the struggles stopped altogether.

"Well I usually only call him that when we're alone. He is still rather child-like and the affection stuck or is this about calling him, mine?" Malcolm chuckled, grin growing as Ianto snuffled around his neck and Oliver glared. "It's as simple as calling him 'my' boyfriend. Really, would that make you feel better? He is mine, to protect, to care for, and to enjoy." The older man smirked. "As I am his, in the same regard. Tell me do you not wish to call someone yours?"

"I…can't." Oliver sighed.

"This is 'your' team right?"

"Damn it Merlyn, if two years ago had gone any different, I could happily hate you right now!" Oliver groused with a smile.

"Well then, I'll consider myself lucky, the police came through for once. Even if it was 20 years too late."

...

Luv Yah


	24. Malcolm's Hissy Fit

**Next chap yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Finding Henderson proved to be harder than any of them realized. Even with the information Mr. Wymann had so kindly volunteered. Team 'Arrow' had promised to inform him the second they knew anything. And he actually believed they really would. Ianto wasn't ready to return with him to Merlyn Global, so when he could, Malcolm would work from his home office. When he couldn't get away, well, team, keep Ianto company, had become pro's.

One such morning, he was halfway to work, choosing the Jag for the week. He shifted gears and sped up, enjoying the effortless weave through traffic, when he heard a whoop and an excited giggle. Impossibly clear, blue eyes peered over the middle console, filled with mirth and Malcolm just knew his little scamp was grinning. Remarkably he kept his cool, that is, till he pulled into his reserved space. Not really thinking it through, he pulled out his, 'angry father/ big dick on campus/ strike fear in their hearts', voice. "We could have crashed! What the hell were you thinking?" Obviously he himself, wasn't as he slammed his door and practically ripped open the one opposite his younger charge.

Ianto was grinning with glee. That is, until he realized his dominant was less than pleased, with his surprise. His face shattered, like decimated glass and he shrank, starting to shake in the terrifying wake of Malcolm's anger.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"C-c-c-cookie?" Jones cowered back, holding up the bag like it would shield him.

"Oh great…just great, you nearly get us killed for cookies!" The older Merlyn sneered, swiping the bag with deliberate anger. "Well come on, better get them your precious baked goods." Malcolm huffed with obvious annoyance.

Ianto shook his head and pressed as far back as he could. "P-p-p-please." He whimpered.

That stuttered word broke him out of the fog of his 'tantrum'. He looked, really looked at Ianto and zeroed in on the tears, rolling down his cheeks. "Oh God, my baby boy, what did I just do?" He crawled into the car. "Ianto, my sweet boy."

"H-h-hates An-t-to." Jones sniffled. "A-ant-to b-bad." He started crying harder. "L-l-leave h-him."

"No Jamil, never!" Malcolm insisted. "Malcolm bad, not think." How could he even begin to apologize, having had to go back to third person two word sentences, would make it near impossible. And wow, was the stutter bad when the younger man was upset… Tai Chi and constant meditation helped, but there was only so much it could do. "Please Jamil Waladi. I am so sorry."

"Sh-sh-shouted a-at Ant-t-to."

The older Merlyn pointed to Ianto. "Cheeky scamp." Then added, "Malcolm." He pointed to himself. "Hissy fit, diva, jerk..."

Ianto sniffled, "N-not m-mad at Ant-to?"

"No sweet boy, not mad at Ianto." The older Merlyn pressed, delighted when Jones crawled up into his lap and snuffled against his chest. "This merger has me stressed out and I'm an ass for taking it out on you, my beautiful boy."

"M-make b-better." Ianto offered, though it was more of a declaration of intent as soft lips attached themselves to Malcolm's neck and Jones started grinding against his clothed cock.

Man Ianto's moods could shift so fast it gave one whiplash. Then again, why was he complaining, when upset turned into horny in .2? He was an hour early and it was only paperwork. Who cared if the board actually noticed an 'I've just been fucked' grin on his face anyway? Exploring fingers sneaked up his untucked shirt and smoothed across his abdomen.

"R-ride you h-hard." The younger man panted in Malcolm's ear. All the older man could do was nod. Where Jones found lube he'd never know or care. He only cared about the wild glee in Ianto's eyes and the love that always seemed to be there as well.

Soon enough his beautiful boy was near bouncing and grinding, impaled on the older Merlyn's substantial dick. "Oh God yes! So good my sweet boy so good." Malcolm cried against Jones's neck, trying to keep the noise down. Their lips fused as he wrapped his fingers around Ianto's, so far neglected, length. Bucking his hips even harder while he stroked it in a counterpoint.

"O-oh! G-gonna c-c-cum…o-oh p-p-please." Jones gasped, seconds later he was spilling his release over his lover's hand. The older Merlyn, muffling both of their cries with a kiss as he followed.

"B-better?" Ianto asked coyly, with a shy smirk.

"Oh yes, my little scamp, so much better." Malcolm grinned, turning Jones to the leather seats even while his body was still a sheath for his lover's 'sword'. He started to slowly thrust as his cock reawakened, thanks to the wet, warm, and delicious squeeze of his younger lover's hole. "I've not had my fill of you yet, Al Jamil Waladi!" The older Merlyn purred, commending his own foresight, in deciding to have this Jag's windows tinted

AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM

Malcolm didn't have the heart to stop his charge from kneeling in the chair backwards. 3 rounds of mind blowing sex and he still had a hell of a lot to make up for. Jeez he'd been such an ass. "Alright, Ianto you be good, we'll be back." The older Merlyn promised as he followed team 'Arrow', minus Felicity out of the basement. He looked back and Jones wiggled as he waved, he should have known then.

They were waiting in a ware house, one of Queen's old labs the older man guessed. Every so often air 'whooshed' by them and before Oliver could stop him, Malcolm knocked an arrow, led his target and let it fly.

"Holly crap! Ow! He nicked me!"

"Sorry, aim to kill next time shall I?" Malcolm snorted as Barry came forward, holding his bloodied arm.

"Nice choice in friends Ollie." Barry huffed.

"Well you know what they say, takes one billionaire to know another. Malcolm Merlyn, by the way."

...


	25. That's So Flash

**A HUGE THANK YOU to all this stories supporters**

**Obligatory cross over with Flash!**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

"So uh. Why are you interested in this guy Henderson anyway?"

"It's not important Barry, do you know where he is or not?" Oliver huffed, trying not to be annoyed with the young man's inquisitiveness.

Everything just wearing on him, Malcolm snapped. "I don't have time for this. He raped my lover, alright! Can we go now?!" The older Merlyn growled, crossing his arms.

"Ok remind me not to cross you." Barry joked, Oliver sighed and Malcolm glared.

~AICHM~

Even torturing the man didn't bring him peace or lift the feeling of dread and irk that rankled him. Oliver knew he was there to keep Malcolm in check and just before he killed the man, in an extremely painful way. Queen laid a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Barry saw the bloodlust in the older man's eyes, surprised when the Dark Archer actually stopped then settled for another sound kick to the man's groin. Andrew Henderson would never have children…

"So uh, figured I'd say hi to the gang." 'Flash' enthused and Oliver hesitated.

"Ok, but you have to come with us." Queen consented.

"No way man, see you there slow pokes!" Barry quipped as he sped off.

"Barry wait!" Oliver cried.

"Oh God Ianto…"

AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM

Whirly chairs was the best game! Felicity had such good ideas. He hoped Malcolm would be back soon with Ollie and he could show them. Watching Licity, he had trouble with the Fe. It wasn't that he couldn't talk or understand. It was just so hard to get past the trauma and the 'rules' that had been beaten into him. Even carved into his skin in knives and scars. Each death they'd start again.

She was walking back to the desk, holding bags of take out. Ianto giving her a lazy, happy smile. Something was crackling over the coms when she heard the telltale whoosh. Oliver was warning her, but it was too late, all hell had broken loose. As Barry Allen skidded to a halt with a swirl of papers, he caught the take out as Felicity dropped them. He was giving his cocky, 'aren't you so impressed' grin, but she seemed not to care. Allen was trying to talk and she quieted him. "Shhh…shush…" She put her finger to his lips and he looked around confused.

It was weak and they barely heard it, but it was Ianto. "L-l-licity? L-licity….h-h-help-p-p." Over and over again in a wet gurgle. When they found him he was near his end. Only to wake up, thrash and work the blades in deeper. It looked like he had tripped back into a weapons cache, dragging another on top of himself as he fell. Blades and blood covered every surface.

"Malcolm is going to have your head!" Felicity hissed, she saw Jones's eyes get wide with fear and pointed to a chair. So much for never getting on the older man's bad side, fuck even Oliver was probably gonna be upset. "Oh Anto what do I do?" She despaired as he reached for her hand.

"N-no l-leave A-anto." Jones sputtered, blood painting his lips a deep red against his even paler skin.

"I'm staying right here." Felicity promised, it was five minutes and another death later before everyone got back.

"What in seven hells! The flying fuck did you do!" Malcolm seethed, he had Barry by the throat, hoisted high and against the wall.

"Malcolm! Put him down!" Oliver bellowed and heard the whimper then the crying start. He walked over to Jones as the older Merlyn lowered Barry to the ground, but didn't release him. He wasn't done with the kid yet. "Hey buddy. I know you're scared."

"O-o-ouch O-o-llie o-o-ouch."

"I know buddy, we're gonna get you out of there just as soon as we can."

"Woah what happened here?" Cisco gasped as he walked in unannounced, spotting Oliver first, crouched by Ianto and holding his hand.

Jones whimpered and squirmed, so many people. "Hey…Anto it's alright their… friends ok, they don't want to hurt you." Queen soothed, low and smooth just a bit placating.

"O-ouch Ollie"

"Um, who's your other friend here? And why is he trying to kill Barry?"

Barry, for his part, gave Cisco a look and kept his hands raised.

"Malcolm!" Oliver barked. "Ianto is asking for you." He added, hoping the little lie would make the older Merlyn unwind enough to let go completely.

Malcolm's hand flexed and he breathed deep to try and calm himself. He would let go, but not without his say. "You stupid, selfish, little children. Yeah I've heard about you. Never thinking, always charging in, and expecting that we're so impressed with his speed and the cool costume. Try thinking for once, I know it's a hard concept, but do try. You should consider yourselves very lucky Mr. Allen here isn't the only one with powers and thank your stars Oliver has my respect or things might be ending very different for the both of you." Malcolm sneered, finally releasing Barry, who was feeling about an inch tall.

"Al Jalim Waladi, baby boy, sweet boy." The older Merlyn was babbling, he knew and he didn't give a shit.

"A-a-ant-t-to…o-o-ouchhhhh."

"He's passed out again, what do we do now?" Queen sighed, knowing this was Merlyn's play and actually feeling ok with following the older man's lead.

"I snap his neck…that gives us time to get the weapons out and he can heal."

"Wait what!?" Barry and Cisco sputtered. "Won't that kill him?"

"Yes, not the only one with powers, though yours can be explained. Now shut your mouth, the adults are talking." Malcolm growled, exasperated. "If there are no more objections from the peanut gallery, I'd like to get this over with..."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, "This won't be quick."

"He mumbles stats in his sleep, a broken neck will keep him down for half an hour." The older Merlyn sighed and Oliver nodded. All of them watching with rapt attention as Malcolm got into position. He held his beautiful boy's head, kissed its brow, murmured softly, and with an inhuman snarl wrenched sideways. "I'm so sorry, my beautiful, sweet boy." There were tears on his lashes as he laid Ianto's head down, gently as he could, then went to help Oliver.

As each blade was removed he heard Barry and Cisco cursing, part of him was happy, 'Team Flash' had needed a dressing down. The other part had felt bad for his friends. Oliver knelt down as they waited for the violent revive. He held Jones's ankles loosely while Malcolm seemed to be meditating with Ianto's still and pliant upper body in his lap. Queen realized the older man was whispering a Buddhist prayer. He hoped it helped.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked quietly, kneeling next to Oliver.

"This was why I asked you to wait. Ianto was held, tortured and assaulted for 5 years… he's deathly afraid around new people and I imagine he was absolutely terrified when you swept in. Killing him will let him heal and it got him out, but his revive is hard, you can help. Light that incense and bring it here."

Ianto came back as they expected. Blood soaked, but healed and hissing, snarling, flailing, and crying. They were prepared for it, but still. "Ianto, please, my sweet, it's us, just Malcolm and Ollie, Licity is here. We won't hurt you." The older Merlyn murmured. Bucking and struggling Jones managed to get a leg free, accidently kicking Oliver in the face. Queen's grip was a lot firmer this time. They would laugh about it later, but for now… "Breathe my sweet, just breathe." The older Merlyn held Ianto's back to his chest and mimicked taking deep breaths. The incense had been Laurel's idea and thank God it seemed to work.

Slowly the young man started to calm and Oliver let go, turning away as Jones crawled into Malcolm's arms. He had his nose pressed to the older man's throat, snuffling and licking, letting his lover's scent and taste surround him, calm him. The older Merlyn stalled Ianto's subtly grinding hips. Good night! His beautiful boy was hard as a rock! "Not just yet, baby boy, let's get home first or at least to the car hmm?" Malcolm whispered in Jones's ear. The older Merlyn guessed this was a case of 'I just revived and I need to feel something' upon escaping death he'd had the feeling. His sweet boy, might not even be conscious of it, just reacting to what his body told him. With clipped words and glares leveled at 'Team Flash' he made his exit to Oliver and Felicity's nods of acknowledgment.

AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM

Parked in a back lot, away from prying eyes...

Ianto gasped and gripped at the seats as Malcolm pushed two lube slicked fingers into his waiting hole. His dick rubbing trails of pre-cum across the mocha tinted leather as he rutted back on his older lover's hand. "O-oh! M-m-my l-love p-p-please…" Jones gasped as the older Merlyn lined up his cock.

He slid in with a slow glide, pulling Ianto's back to his chest as they knelt upon the back seat. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, Jamil Waladi and you're going to cum for me aren't you?" Malcolm whispered hotly in his ear, licking a stripe up his neck.

"Y-y-yes…p-please… O-oh! O-oh!" Ianto moaned as his lover started to snap his hips, driving deep and hitting his prostate. The slap of skin on skin was sharp and his older lover was grunting between his moans.

The older Merlyn reached for Jones's cock, hard, hot, and smooth, like steel wrapped in warm velvet decadence. He purred at the feeling as he pumped his fist and Ianto writhed. Whispering a stuttered 'oh God' like a mantra. "I can feel you, so tight, ready to snap. Cum my sweet, cum for me. Now!" Malcolm demanded, bucking hard and twisting his wrist.

Jones let out a garbled cry as his dick swelled and he spurt cum over Malcolm's fist and across detailed leather. His older lover gave even harder thrusts till he barked out his own release.

The older Merlyn looked at the mess they'd made and did his best to mop it up with a ruined shirt. "Well, let's just wait till we get home for the next rounds shall we?" He snorted and Ianto smiled lazily.

...

**I actually like The Flash, but sometimes man...Yeah go Malcolm!**

**As always, luv you's guys.**


	26. Good As it Gets

**ENJOY!**

**...**

The next three days where a whirl wind of tantrums, nightmares, and sweet, sweet sex. Ianto had horrible nightmares and Malcolm discovered, a nice slow fuck, was the only thing that seemed to calm and reassure his terrified lover. It was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make. Though it made Elena's job harder, always changing the sheets. He'd discovered this little plot twist, quite by accident actually. The nightmares were happening so frequently, he was at his end, ready to snap. Jones decided he could make Malcolm 'better', the older Merlyn, didn't have it in him, to object. After sex, Ianto went near hours without a nightmare. Having an idea he initiated sex and took his time, turning his lover into, a sated puddle of goo. The younger man then proceeded to, sleep late into the morning, dream free. The next night, it was the first thing they tried.

Malcolm had felt so bad about what had happened that day, both his outburst and Ianto's death(s). He had decided to give his charge one, ok, a few, of his gifts, a bit early. He'd get more later. After all what was the point of a gold card, with unlimited credit, if one didn't use it?

Jones; looked at the giant and colorfully wrapped boxes, with wonder. His eyes, wide as saucers. "F-for A-ant-to?" He asked disbelievingly, pointing at himself, to be sure.

"Yes you, my little scamp, go on sweet boy, open them!" The older Merlyn urged, with a smile.

There was a sudden flurry of paper, a nauseatingly pink bow even landed in his coffee mug… He arched a brow and set the drink down. A twister named Ianto was currently, quite happily, trashing his living room. Apparently, he should have explained, that one normally opened, one gift at a time, oops. Jones was sitting in a circle of video game consoles, each with at least 3 games, attached to them. He and Best Buy, were besties for life! Barely a blink of an eye later; he was on his back. Very excited and so thankful hands, were trying desperately, to get his trousers off. Meanwhile; a very talented tongue, was searching, every corner of his mouth. I think it was safe to say; Ianto liked his gifts.

He recovered his wits quickly. "Easy Jamil waladi." Malcolm chided as Jones kissed down his chest, in a frantic bid to reach, what he'd managed to uncover. When his younger lover swallowed his cock, he was lost, digging his hands in the carpet beneath him.

Ianto hummed, sucked, and slurped with glee. Love shining in his eyes; as he drained his lover of every drop, the older man, had to give.

**~AICHM~**

Ianto had clapped with glee when the older Merlyn had helped him set up everything. Ferreting away to a corner to send a text. He had to alert, his peeps. Little did he know; it was an emergency cell phone. Gotten after the jail incident, to prevent those kinds of things from happening, again. True it would reach everyone, Jones cared to alert, but they would misinterpret it as an emergency.

Malcolm suddenly, got a slew of frantic calls. First from Tommy and Laurel, then Oliver, even Felicity then Diggle, called. He was confused, assuring them, that Ianto was fine, right in front of him in fact. The older Merlyn couldn't figure out; why his charge wasn't playing, any of his games.

Ianto had changed into his best PJ's. He even wore the wolf slippers that barked, 'Who Let the Dogs Out', as you walked. The younger man, watched the clock like a hawk, every so often he would pick up a disk case, read it, then place it reverently, back in its pile. He'd even gone so far, as sorting the piles, according to their genre. Racing, shooting, silly, role play, and even a miscellaneous pile had appeared. This was all well and good, but as each minute ticked by, his beautiful boy's mood grew darker. Finally as the clock chimed a new hour, everything just turned foul, like the older man hadn't expected. A case flew past his head and he lowered his paper, to see Ianto stomp off, in a huff of tears, muttering. "My sweet? What's wrong?" Malcolm called, following the pajama trail. He found Ianto in a lump, under the covers. Naked, save for boxers, fretfully and yet angrily chewing on a silk tie. "Jamil waladi?"

"T-they n-n-no l-like A-a-anto."

"What? Of course we like you."

"A-asked…n-n-no c-come…N-no l-like A-anto."

_Oh shit, that's why! _Malcolm guessed no one had even seen the message. They'd gotten the alert and immediately called him. It was what they were supposed to do, but still. Crap and double crap! He had a mass text to send. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

**AICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHMAICHM**

Only the promise of hot chocolate in his C3PO mug, coaxed Ianto from the bed and back into his PJ'S. Currently he was sulking in the living room. Refusing to go into the game room, on principle. The doorbell rang and though Malcolm saw him perk up, he stayed still.

The older Merlyn opened the door and there stood team 'Arrow' and Tommy with Laurel. All dressed in their best lounge wear and carrying various drinks and goodies. Suddenly a 'ruff ,ruff, ruff, ruuuff, ruff' sounded in the distance.

"Hey buddy, sorry we missed the text, we'll need to check your phone, but we're here and ready for an all-nighter!" Oliver smiled and everyone nodded in emphatic agreement.

Ianto's eyes went wide and his face split into a grin as Malcolm moved to let them pass.

No one was saying it, but a 30 something man with the mind of a 10 yr old might be the best they were getting for a while. The further assaults and unplanned deaths had really shaken the young man. The older Merlyn wondered if Ianto would ever get his memory back. Then again, did it matter? Either way this group of people had come to love and care for Ianto, that's what mattered.

Fin...

...

**Please join me for the sequel. Called: I Am His and He is Mine!**

**LUV YOU ALL!**


End file.
